Boxers, BedBugs and Owls
by Fuunsaigi
Summary: Lily Evans, James Potter and a whole lot of Marauders. Year Five of Lily and James Hogwarts experience.
1. The Race Is On

A/N Longer chapter. I want you praises and criticism so make  
some remarks! Thanx for reading I hope you enjoy ^.^ Luv ya!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN THIS STORY PLOT AND QUOTES! A/N Longer  
chapter. I want you praises and criticism so make some remarks!  
Thanx for reading I hope you enjoy ^.^ (by quotes I mean  
anything a character says that is stand out good)  
chapter 1  
  
Lily Evans was cute, popular, top of her class,  
prefect, and a gorgeous fifth year. She was quite a sight to see  
gliding down the corridors at school so gracefully she was  
almost walking on air, which was quite possible because she was  
extremely good at charms. Lilly had a presence around her she  
was most enjoyable to be with and always pictured the glass half  
full. At this very moment she was busy making her way down a  
hallway followed by a pack of boys. Once she had stopped in the  
Great Hall the Gryffindor boys found away to her side, much to  
the dismay of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff boys. The Slytherin  
house on the other hand despised Lily "She is a ditz", "She's  
just showing off again" they would say despite her natural  
talent in all of her subjects, well almost all. Lily had always  
had trouble with potions receiving low marks every term.  
  
~*~  
  
James Potter was handsome, popular, top of his class, prefect,  
and all around pretty hot fifth year. He was all too often seen  
strutting down the corridors with his friends Peter, Sirius, and  
Remus. James was quite a guy to be around he was witty and  
charming, always the one to come up with a great plan. At this  
moment we find him strutting his way into the Great hall  
followed by a pack of girls. He made his way next to the  
Gryffindor table and found a seat followed by all the girls in  
his house. The Slytherins however despised him especially one  
Severus Snape and another Lucius Malfoy. They continually mocked  
him taunting James even though his friends and fan club stood up  
for him.  
  
~*~  
"Hey Jamie," stated Remus, "are we going to stay at the feast or  
make some trouble?"  
  
"Er.lets stay I'm starving!" he replied.  
  
"Hey Sirius, what do you think of Lily Evans?" Peter approached  
this subject cautiously.  
  
Sirius knew exactly how to reply, "Man she is Hot! I've  
never seen anyone quite so.so."  
  
"Annoying." James so rudely pointed out.  
  
"Not exactly what I had in mind, but if you say so Jamie."  
  
"What do you gits see in her? She is rude, egotistical, selfish  
ad above all."  
  
"Perfect." Dreamily put by Sirius, "Hey, think she'll go  
out with me?"  
  
"No!" all of the boys so blankly put it.  
  
" Hey guys, I think its time we named that map to name it  
has to be named after all of us." Remus said trying to get off  
subject.  
  
"I've got it," James gathering his wits after noticing  
everyone was staring at him. "the 'Marauders' everybody calls us  
that already, it'll be the "Marauders map"."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lily," started Brook Minkly one of Lily's friend, "What do you  
think of the Potter kid, James?"  
  
"Quiet frankly I don't." She hastily replied hastily.  
  
"Oh come on Lil. What so bad about him? He is just so wonderful.  
He is.is." another girl Tracy Clausen dreamed.  
  
"A mindless git."  
  
"No. He is sweet." Brook looked over at lily in a dreamy state.  
  
"Get over it Brook you are so naive."  
  
"Wait the feast is about to begin."  
  
"And so marks the beginning of another year." Stated the  
headmaster Professor Dumbledore. "As this is my first year as  
headmaster I hope it will be an enjoyable one. Also Professor  
Danginsine has graciously filled my former position with the  
Dark Arts class. And Professor McGonagall has filled the  
transfiguration spot; this is her first year teaching so please  
give her your respect. The gamekeeper wishes me to remind you  
that his apprentice Hagrid will be helping out this year and  
with that let the feast begin!"  
  
Magically the golden plates filled with every succulent treat  
imaginable. The newly sorted first years were astonished and  
Lily couldn't help but giggle. She was thinking of her own first  
year fresh to Hogwarts. How different it was back then. How  
different she was. She changed from a quiet and self-conscious  
little girl to a confidante young lady.  
  
"Lil what are you laughing about?" Brooke stuffing another slice  
of pumpkin pie down her throat.  
  
"Remember when we were that young?"  
  
"Yea.our first year. Didn't you like Potter then?"  
  
"Then not now. I was a little off the deep end then  
besides he was a lot different then he was kind and gentle we  
all see how he's changed."  
  
"No I haven't he is exactly the same he is still kind and  
gentle. I don't see why you detest each other so much."  
  
"Detest? Since when do you use such big words brook?"  
  
"Ha.ha.ha very funny. I suppose you think you're witty?  
Not that you aren't."  
  
As the student began to stop eating the golden plates emptied  
themselves leaving them cleaner than before.  
  
Dumbledore raised himself and began speaking again, "This year  
instead of appointing Head boy or girl I though campaign, anyone  
interested please come to me once everyone has left." Oh, only  
prefects above fourth years please."  
  
"Lily that means you!" a large grin spread over Tracy's face.  
"Oh! And James how exciting"  
"I don't know.Maybe I don't want to do it."  
"LILY! How can you say that?! Your like the top of the class  
even ahead of some sixth years!"  
"Well. I guess I could try right?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the crowed left all the prefects went to Dumbledore  
requesting to sign up.  
  
"Prefects I know you are all very excited if you would  
like to form a line for the girls and one for boys.very nice ok  
please put you name and house on this paper."  
  
Stuck in the very back of the lines were James and Lily waiting  
patiently for the other to say something. The line slowly  
trudging onwards when finally.  
  
"Do you think you'll win Lily?"  
  
"I hope so. Are you trying to be kind?"  
  
"I wasn't shooting for kind, but it works."  
  
"How sweet. I guess?"  
  
"What is it wrong to say hi once in a decade?"  
  
"James the line is moving and it is okay but you surprised  
me."  
  
"Oh wow Tina Jaminson is running I hope she wins."  
  
"You men are all alike always for there body never their  
mind."  
  
"I wouldn't mind a girl with brains," he said in a matter of  
fact way, "just not to many girls out there like that."  
  
"You just don't look hard enough!"  
  
"What's your problem Evans?"  
  
"Look who's talking! All you do is strut around school  
with your little gang of troublemakers!"  
  
"Mr. Potter Miss Evans it's your turn." Dumbledore handed them  
each a quill.  
  
James quickly scanned the page.  
  
"Severus or Lucius? Head boy!"  
  
Lily giggled at his shock only to be returned by him.  
  
"Tina is running I didn't think she would sign she can  
barely spell her own name!"  
  
James quickly muttered something under his breath that sounded  
suspiciously like 'I hope she wins' luckily Lily didn't hear  
him.  
  
James scuttled up the hallway to find Tina waiting.  
  
"I forgot the password. James will you please help me." Lily  
looked like she was going to be sick.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
James led Tina up the stairs to the portrait of the fat lady.  
Lily sped up a little realizing she didn't know the password  
either. It took them more time than usual because the staircase  
changed.  
  
"Password?" the lady asked.  
  
"Heperalis. Ladies first."  
  
Tina hurried herself in followed shortly by Lily.  
  
"Er.Thanks I guess." Lily shocked a little.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you now was I Evans?" James pushed  
his way in front of her.  
  
"YOU JAMES POTTER ARE INFURIATING!"  
  
James keeping his eyes on still on Tina, "YEA WELL YOUR  
  
INLFUR-ANAT-ERING." James was now working his way towards Tina.  
  
Lily stormed over to the common room fireplace and sat herself  
down in one of the fluffy leather chairs.  
  
"Er.Lily," She looked up to see Sirius confronting her, "I saw  
what happened."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I know you guys are like BFF and all. You  
are probably here to say what a great guy he is and tell me how  
wrong I was."  
  
"No. I think he was totally out of line I can't believe what he  
said."  
  
"Really?" Lily was shocked.  
  
"Yea falling all over that Tina girl disregarding your  
feelings."  
  
"Yea well it's just like the wonderful Prongs to do that."  
  
"So you admit he hurt you. You like him!"  
  
"No. He just stresses me out. He is always trying to be  
better than me!"  
  
"So you don't like him."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then will you go out with me?"  
  
"WHAT? So you only came over here to hit on me? I thought  
we were having a nice conversation!" Lily was now furious.  
  
"Okay I am going, I'm going!"  
  
"AHHHH!" Lily was about to rip out her hair she was so  
flustered. James saw her and swelled with laughter.  
  
"Hey Lil," Brooke was carrying a large bag," look at what I  
got." She looked like she couldn't refrain her joy. She was  
bouncing up and down the couch.  
  
"What on earth is that?" Lily perked herself up a little.  
  
"It's a little surprise I thought you'd like," she pulled  
decorations of every kind.  
  
"What are these?"  
"What do they look like? Were gonna decorate our room.  
It's been so plain for four years I thought we could have some  
fun!"  
"Okay lets go!" Lily and finally felt better.  
"YEA! I got some light we could string around the  
bedposts, oh and some new drapes for the bed, look at these  
aren't they cool!"  
The two girls chattered their way upstairs thinking of  
ideas. Lily still needed to get her mind off Sirius and James.  
She couldn't help it if they upset her. She never did anything  
to them they just naturally disliked her. Maybe it had to do  
with their first year James and Lily met on the Hogwarts Train  
he had helped her get on to the platform. Lily had come from a  
muggle family and was ill informed about the magic world. James  
talked with Lily taught her the basics like quidditch and the  
DAILY PROPHET. Lily and James were inseparable but Lily began to  
like him and when he found out he found new friend and dropped  
Lily faster than you can say 'Snitch'. James, Tracy, Brooke, and  
Mindy were the only ones who ever knew. James shut his mouth and  
moved on so did Lily but the fact that they had such a strong  
friendship that broke so quickly neither one ever got over.  
  
"Lily. Tracy, what should we do now?" Tracy was bouncing  
up and down on the newly decorated bed.  
"This looks great huh, Brooke?"  
"Yea Trace, I am tired though. "Lets hit the sack."  
"Yea we're all tired."  
  
All the girls drifted off to sleep some more easily than others.  
Lily tossed and turned all night she sat up to look at the  
clock. 'Three thirty?' she thought, 'I don't think anyone will  
mind if I read in the common room.' Lily made her way to the  
fireside and sat down and began to read. After a while she began  
to drift off to sleep.  
A girl was sitting on by the lake watching the giant squid  
roll gently over the glassy surface. A boy was approaching her  
and they began to talk Lily couldn't understand what though. He  
gave her a hug and sat there until she broke away. Together they  
made their way to the castle and...  
  
"Lily were you here all night?" Tracy shook her gently  
"Huh. Oh yea I was reading."  
Tracy picked up the book, "Romeo and Juliet." she shuffled  
through the pages a little, "How can you understand this? 'where  
for art thou?' what's that supposed to mean?"  
"I can, it's really not hard."  
"Who is Shakespeare?" Lily gave a little giggle.  
"The best writer in muggle history.We better get ready for  
breakfast common."  
"Wow HE is the best? I feel bad for muggles!"  
  
Lily and Tracy went down to breakfast. She was so excited about  
the Head boy/girl competition she could hardly contain herself.  
She talked all the way to the great hall occasionally stopping  
for breath. she and Tracy made up some campaigning ideas.  
  
"James. Jamie! Prongs! WAKE UP YOU GIT!" James was  
startled to see Sirius standing over him.  
"Wow! Okay I'm up."  
"We gotta go to breakfast! Its already eight!"  
"Hang on. Where is Remus?"  
"Er... I don't know. Why?"  
"Get the calendar, quick."  
"Shoot, I forgot!" Sirius bustled over to the table and they  
both headed to the common room. "Er...James what is the date?"  
"The second."  
"It's not until tomorrow he must have left early. The next one  
isn't until Halloween night."  
"How convenient." he said sarcastically.  
  
"What's not until tomorrow. What are you guys doing this time."  
Mindy was standing right behind them.  
"Were you eavesdropping, Brook?"  
"No you just talk really loudly. What are you up to today?"  
"Is it you business? NO! So go away."  
"Do you honestly think we won't find out?"  
"You couldn't if you tried! We men are far to  
cunning for you little women. Now go play with your dolls or  
whatever you do."  
"To cunning you say? Well we'll see about that!" Mindy  
stormed off.  
"Wonder what her problem is." Sirius looked confused.  
  
Once everyone was down at breakfast Dumbledore pulled the  
prefects aside.  
"I expect this to be a fair race," he began "you may use the  
banners provided by Professor McGonagall. You may not put down  
any other candidates or discourage each other. If I am not  
mistaken, their are three candidates form Slytherin, four from  
Hufflepuff, two from Ravenclaw and four from Gryffindor. There  
are six boy and seven girls. There are also three seventh years  
four sixth years and six fifth years. You may have one other  
person helping you in you candidacy. Voting will be on October  
Thirty-First and you must all be present. Good luck to all of  
you."  
  
Lily made her way back to her friends as did all the  
others.  
"What was that about Lil?" Brook asked.  
"I only get one of you to help me."  
"Bummer. Hey how are we gonna choose?"  
"I know," Tracy butted in "how about whomever you have the  
most classes with?"  
"That'll work. Girls get you schedules out!"  
"Lily read yours off and we'll say yes or no."  
"Okay. Today my schedule is Transfiguration."  
"Yea."  
"Diviation."  
"I don't have it." Tracy sighed.  
"Double potions."  
"Yup."  
"Charms."  
"Yes."  
"Care of Magical Creatures."  
"No." Tracy sighed again  
"Well I guess that means Brooke."  
Brooke looked like she just won the lottery then turned to  
see Tracy.  
"Just because you cant help Lily doesn't mean you cant help me."  
Mindy perked herself up a little "Yea I guess your right."  
~*~  
"Hey James what was that about?"  
James sat down and noticed that Peter had joined them.  
" Sirius your my new campaign manager. Nothing personal  
Peter."  
"I understand." he muttered, "Let compare our classes today. I  
already have Remus'"  
"Okay. Transfiguration?"  
"Yea."  
"Diviation."  
"Remus doesn't have it. Neither do you Sirius."  
"Sorry buddy. Charms we all have and Care of Magical Creatures.  
Oh I forgot potions."  
"Okay only Sirius has Creatures."  
  
BRRRRING!  
~*~  
The bell rang as Lily made her way down to Transfiguration  
shortly followed by the Marauders. When she got down to the  
classroom it was quite different than before. Her old  
transfiguration teacher was very unorganized. He kept the  
classroom very dark and dreary all the time, now it was  
extremely organized and the curtains were pulled back and a  
small kitten was sitting on the table. Lily took a seat behind  
Tracy and Brook. There was a short bell ring followed by the  
Marauders.  
"Hurry sit before she comes back!" Sirius and Peter sat  
quickly behind James.  
  
The orange tabby that had been sitting on the desk sleeked  
over to the empty seat next to James. She stared at him for a  
moment then quickly became human. The class gasped.  
"Yes. I thought that would merit some interest." She looked down  
at a pad she was holding. "Mr. Potter. Late. Mr. Black. Late.  
Mr. Pettigrew. Late. Mr. Lupin. Where might he be?"  
"You may check the hospital wing." Peter tiring to sound  
believable.  
"Yes I am sure." she replied skeptically.  
"From what I understand this class has advanced farther  
than the others. Today we shall begin human transfiguration.  
Just to make sure I have placed a black feather on each of you  
desks that on my mark you will turn into a white dove. Ready  
one...two...three."  
There was a commotion of spells while in the back of  
the class there was a loud BANG!  
"Mr.Pettigrew! Your dove is black as well as blown up! Maybe you  
should continue to practice with the dove before you move on."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"There are two different kinds of human transfiguration.  
Changing objects to become human and changing humans to become  
objects. Can anyone tell me the difference between an animagi  
and self-transfiguration? Yes Mr. Potter."  
"A animagi can become the animal of choice at any  
given moment whereas a spell to become a animal will wear off  
after time."  
"Very good! I am surprised at your  
knowledge as there are only seven animagi. As a safety  
precaution you must register with the Ministry of Magic I myself  
are one of those seven."  
  
The class dragged on slowly as there were short pops here and  
there as people began transfiguring themselves. By the end of  
class everyone was exhausted. Lily decided she should get her  
banners so when class ended she approached Professor McGonagall.  
"I believe you are here for your banners Miss  
Evans?"  
"Yes, Professor."  
"If I am not mistaken you are a Gryffindor."  
"Yes."  
"I am your new Head of House. I trust you being prefect  
will set a example."  
"I try my hardest."  
"Yes, here are your banners you may enchant them  
any way you wish. Same for you Mr. Potter."  
Lily turned to see James waiting patiently. They  
both grabbed their own banners and headed out of the room eyeing  
each other. James coughed and sounded like 'suck up'. The day  
dragged on until lunch finally came. Lily, Brook, Sirius and  
James all ate very quickly and dashed up to the common room to  
find the other candidates already working on their banners.  
"What is she doing here?" Lily turned to see Tina  
pointing at her, "James I thought you weren't friends."  
"Oh, Were not we just came up at the same time."  
"That better be the reason! James if we want to win we have to  
stay away from the enemy."  
"Lily don't bother us and we wont bother you!" James  
snapped.  
"Why would we want to?" Lily turned to the other side of the  
room and began working.  
~*~  
"Can you believe her, Lily" Brooke began. "One of these  
days!"  
"Well what should the banners say?"  
"Well Tracy thought 'A Vote For Lily Is A Good Vote'. Will that  
work?"  
"Yea, but we have five banners lets do something  
different on each one."  
"Okay lets get set up first."  
"First charm the banner to make it bigger  
'advance largentum'" Lily paused to look at it for a moment.  
"I'll put a charm on the paintbrushes to do what we say  
'Printata speachea' and finally lets get the banner to flash the  
words 'change wordreta' ."  
  
"Okay," Brooke placed the paintbrush on the banner, "Lily Evans  
the Best woman for the Job."  
The paintbrushes began to scribble all  
over the page as each word faded. Soon the banner flashed 'Lily  
Evans...Best Woman...For The Job!" in different colors. Finally  
finished there were five enormous banner flashing 'Do the...  
right thing... vote Lily Evans' and various thing of that sort.  
The other candidates saw Lily's banners and began to do the  
same.  
"Hey Lil, lets begin to hang them up."  
Lily and Brooke ran around the school hanging up their new  
banners.  
"Lets go over this one more time." Lily began,  
"The Great Hall?"  
"Check."  
"What about the common room?"  
"Double Check."  
"The Entrance Hall? The Library?"  
"Check and Check."  
"Okay that leaves us the quidditch field."  
"Lets put it in the Gryffindor box!"  
"That'll be a good spot."  
The girls started down the hallway leading to the field. They  
seemed to be ahead of the rest but when they arrived at the  
field...  
"Er, Lily."  
"Huh?"  
"Look."  
  
Lily looked up and to her astonishment in the Gryffindor box  
there was a sign that read 'James and Tina... The Dynamic  
Duo...For Headboy and girl.' Lily turned to Brooke with rage.  
  
"We'll show them 'advance largentum'" The banner swelled five  
times it already huge size. "'permanetea leviosa' that should  
hold it up in the air and finally "movementa'"  
  
The banner was waving wildly around the field doing loop-  
de-loops and fluttering in the stands.  
  
A/N: So....How'd ya like it? I want Input!! even if its Bad!! 


	2. The Willow Has Ways

A/N Longer chapter. I want you praises and criticism so make  
some remarks! Thanx for reading I hope you enjoy ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN THIS STORY PLOT AND QUOTES! (by quotes I mean  
anything a character says that is stand out good) Sirius owns  
his child like rudeness James owns his hair and Lily owns  
her.... her...intelligence? PLEASE REMEMBER J.K. ROLWLING OWNS  
MOST OF THESE CHARACTERS AND ANY HOGWARTS RELATED ITEMS IT IS  
ONLY MY PLOT NO ONE HAS PERMISSION TO USE THIS PLOT! Thanx! ^.^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lily, looking extremely pleased with herself, was now making her  
way to Care of Magical Creatures with Brooke. Then she began to  
think about the election 'I don't know about this Headgirl  
thing' she thought 'what if I fall flat on my face? Embarrass  
myself!'  
"Brook," she sighed, "I don't know about being Headgirl.  
I'm up against some tough competition."  
"Don't worry your little head my petite little flower. In  
Diviation I saw you with the Headboy, that must mean you were  
Headgirl."  
"Really? That's comforting! Who was Headboy?"  
"Er...I dunno!"  
"But you just said..."  
"I couldn't totally see his face it was covered. Anyway Lillers  
I wouldn't trust that Diviation stuff."  
  
Sirius and James were walking slightly in front of Lily.  
"James," Sirius began, "what you did to Lily last night wasn't  
very cool."  
"You should talk! You hit her pit peeve she hates it when guys  
hit on her like you did!"  
"How would you know?"  
"I know exactly all of Lily's buttons and exactly how to push  
them! I love torturing her!"  
"Yea, well she never did anything to us."  
"That is exactly it, Sirius! Us she never did any thing to  
us!"  
"What do ya' mean?"  
"It was like five years ago. You don't know what she put  
me through."  
"Common' man you can tell me anything you know that."  
"I can't tell you this. It is strictly between Lily and me  
and it will stay that way."  
"Sorry man. No harm done."  
"Lily is my pet peeve. Always has been always will be. Ever  
since first year with her big green eyes 'Excuse me how do you  
get to platform 9 3/4?'" he said in a feminine voice.  
Lily brushed past them leaving Brook behind her.  
"Do you think she heard, Jamie?"  
"Yea. I think she did."  
"Is that bad or good?"  
"I am not really sure?"  
Suddenly Brooke and stopped them.  
  
"What did you jerks do to her?" Brook raved.  
"We didn't do any thing!"  
"You GITS obviously said something to offend her!"  
James sleeked away leaving Brook and Sirius arguing.  
  
Lily sat all by herself in the back of the class. Thinking to  
herself 'He... he...after all that happened back then...he  
hated me the whole time?" she looked slightly uncomfortable.  
'Why didn't he even tell Sirius? What have I don to him?!'  
floods of memories raced through he head she began to weave  
steadily on her stool. James came in the classroom and sat next  
to her.  
"Er...Lily," She looked dazedly up at him and began to swivel  
off her chair, "Oh...are you okay?"  
Lily slumped onto the ground.  
"Professor I think Lily passed out!"  
"Oh my," the tiny professor made her way over to Lily; "I can't  
leave my student will you please escort her to the hospital  
wing."  
"Yes ma'am."  
James carefully tried to stand Lily up but she was still  
out cold.  
"You might have to carry her Potter."  
"Er... Okay."  
James carefully picked he up placing one arm under her legs and  
one arm under her head. He hurried out the door.  
"Lily!," Brooke screeched, "JAMES POTTER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO  
HER!"  
"Nothing! Move!"  
James steadily made his way up to the hospital wing. ' Jeeze, I  
shouldn't have said that now should I have?' Mentally hitting  
himself He was almost there when....  
"James! What are you doing holding HER!" James turned around to  
see Tina raving behind him.  
"She needs to go to the hospital wing."  
"I refuse to let you take HER!" Tina stepped in front of  
him.  
"Tina! I can't leave her here!"  
"YES YOU CAN!"  
"TINA! Move now or suffer later either way you loose!" he  
puffed.  
"Fine!!!"  
James hurried past her making sure Lily was still okay. He  
made his way to the door and noticed it was locked.  
"'Alohamora'!" he cried. He ran in and gently set her on a bed.  
"Madame Pompfery! Er... I have a patient in here."  
A short tubby woman came out of her office.  
"Oh my!," she stared at James, "what happened here? Don't  
tell me Hagrid let a flubberworm loose again." She rushed to  
Lily's side.  
"A what? I don't know she just passed out. Will she be  
okay, is she hurt at all?"  
"I assume she will be fine. Well best be off with you. Your  
girlfriend her will need her rest."  
"Girlfriend? Oh she is not my girlfriend."  
"Whatever you say. Please I insist you leave."  
James left the hospital wing, quickly making his way back  
to class. Only to cross Tina again.  
"James, honey I am sorry."  
"I know." she approached James a little.  
"It just makes me upset to see her, she is just so mean to me."  
she said in a babied sort of way.  
"I know she is Tina."  
"Promise me you won't talk to her anymore." She attempted to  
give him a hug but James backed away a little.  
"Don't worry I won't. Besides she's not my number one gal  
is she? Well babe I gotta go to class. See you."  
"Bye."  
  
~*~  
  
"I wonder why she fainted." Brooke stared blankly.  
"James did it I bet." a Gryffindor behind her said.  
"Look you ditzy chics," Sirius butted in, " James didn't do  
anything to her."  
"Uhuh and what were you talking about?"  
"Er...Lily but that's not the point."  
"Why was she upset then?"  
"I don't know but James didn't say one single bloody word."  
  
Just then James walked in. Brooke turned up her noses and took  
her seat with other Gyffindors.  
"What's their problem?" he asked Sirius.  
"They think you hexed Lily or something."  
"If your fifteen-year-old drama is through I would very  
much so enjoy beginning this class. Really! Not a good way to  
begin first day of classes is it?" The tiny woman was standing  
in front of the class tapping her foot.  
"Why did she pass out?" Sirius looked up blankly.  
"Er... I dunno I just sat next to her."  
"So," he chuckled, "your mere presence makes women faint!"  
"Sirius," awful." he said sternly, "that isn't funny. I  
think it did have to do with me. I feel really  
"Why she probably deserved it after all you said..."  
"No one deserves anything! Especially not her! I hurt  
her!"  
The rest of class passed by rather stiffly. Brook and Tracy kept  
looking at James oddly and he didn't talk to Sirius the rest of  
class.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wha-What happened," Lily woke up groggily. "Where am I?"  
"Hold on deary. Just lay back, good."  
Lily rubbed her eyes a little.  
"Madame Pompfery? What happened?"  
"You had a little accident dear. You went out like a candle."  
"What time is it?"  
"Nearly supper. I think you'll be down in time for dinner."  
"So how long have I been sleeping?"  
"Oh since your boyfriend brought you up I'd say."  
"Boyfriend?"  
"Yes you know the tall one with black hair. Worried he was."  
"POTTER!"  
"No need to shout dear."  
"He brought me up!"  
"Yes, quite cute actually. He had you leaning against him  
holding you in both arms."  
"Wait a minute James Potter carried me up all the way from  
lake?"  
"I don't know dear I just cure people. Hold still a  
minute! You bumped you head pretty good on that fall. Okay there  
you go all done. Off you go!"  
"Thank you."  
Lily still a little shaky walked down to the Great Hall.  
As soon as she stepped into the door Brooke and Tracy swarmed to  
her.  
"What did that git do to you?" Brook carefully hugging her.  
"Noth-"  
"Did he hurt you?" receiving another hug from Tracy.  
"No I-"  
"Do you want me to go get something for you?" Brooke grabbed  
some pumpkin juice off the table.  
"GUYS!," they all stopped dead in their tracks. "He didn't hurt  
me! He helped me!"  
"Why did you pass out?"  
Lily remembered everything that happened why she had  
passed out.  
"He didn't say anything," she lied, "I didn't feel well and  
passed out."  
  
James sitting close by heard her and gave a faint smile  
Lily saw him and returned it gratefully.  
"I am hungry can we please eat now!"  
"Sure thing Lil!"  
For once all day Lily was just happy to sit down and eat. Even  
the feast the day before didn't match up to this. Lily chugged  
what seemed like a gallon of pumpkin juice and ate so much it  
looked like she could explode. When dinner was done Lily made  
her way up to the common room and slumped into one of the chair  
the warm fire quickly made her sleepy. She remembered they had  
extra Diviation that night but she didn't care she just drifted  
off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lily! Lily! Wake up!" Lily looked up and saw Tracy hovering  
over her. She gave a quick jolt and fell out of her chair.  
"Gees don't do that!"  
"We have Diviation at midnight remember were studding the  
moons effect on our lives."  
"Oh yea. You and Brooke go ahead I'll be there in a minute I  
gotta get my telescope."  
"Whatever just hurry up."  
Lily ran upstairs to her room and started looking for her  
telescope. She rummaged through her trunk quickly pulled it out  
and headed downstairs. Right when she got to the bottom of the  
staircase she saw James and Sirius sitting in one of the  
couches.  
"Sirius Er... I forgot something go ahead with out me or you'll  
be late."  
"Okay see ya."  
Sirius obviously hadn't noticed Lily as he ran through the door.  
James didn't go back to his room though he looked at Lily with a  
little twinkle in his eye.  
"Lily I guess you heard Sirius and me earlier and I am sorry."  
"Don't be. What happened, happened we can't change that."  
"Why did you pass out though?"  
"I got to stressed I guess."  
"I thought you were over that."  
"I am. This is to complicated for you to understand."  
"Try me."  
"What?"  
"Go ahead try me."  
"I've just had a lot going on."  
There was a long silence before James said anything.  
"Right well we should head out now."  
"Yea. Lord knows what Sirius is doing without your supper  
vision."  
They both broke a small smile.  
"Let's go down to Diviation Lil."  
"You haven't called me that forever."  
"Yea so."  
"Men do weird things sometimes."  
"Like what?"  
"Michelangelo cut off his ear for a woman."  
"Yea he probably didn't want to hear her talk."  
They both gave a faint laugh.  
"i don't know if you heard or not Lily..."  
"James, you kinda' were talking to Sirius it wasn't my  
place to hear even if I did."  
They talked for a while and arrived to Diviation sooner than  
expected.  
"You go in first, James, probably don't want people to think  
were talking to each other."  
"I don't mind." James smiled a lot this time as he held the door  
open. To the classes shock Lily Evans and James Potter walked  
into the classroom together. Lily walked over to the shocked  
Brooke.  
"What on earth happened?" Brook stared.  
"What can't two young adults have a civilized  
conversation?"  
"You and James? NO!"  
"What is the matter with you? We were just talking!"  
"Yea but neither one of you have a black eye, broken bones, or  
bright orange skin."  
"Ha ha ha. . this conversation...it never happened. "  
"Forgetting."  
  
*~*~  
"James what on earth?"  
"What?"  
"You and Lily talking! You hate her!"  
"Since when?"  
"Since forever!"  
"We were just talking."  
"Do you know what Tina would do if she saw you 'talking' with  
Lily."  
"Yea she'd have my head. But she didn't see did she? Did  
this conversation ever happen?"  
"No."  
~*~  
  
That night came and went very quickly. Once Diviation was over  
all of the Gryffindors made their way back to the common room  
notes in hand as well as a full moon chart. With out words Lily  
and James looked at each other and with out words had reached a  
understanding. Quietly each one made their way to the dorms.  
Lily didn't even change before she plopped down on her bed.  
Lily's head hadn't even reached the pillow before she dozed off.  
  
The next morning Lily woke up with a splitting headache.  
"What a night." she groaned. She glanced up at her clock.  
"Nine fifteen! I'm late! Tracy! Brooke!! GET UP! Were LATE!"  
"Wha? AH!!!" a muffled cry sounded.  
There was much hustle as each girl got ready.  
"What do we have today?"  
"Herbology."  
"Hurry up girls!"  
Finally all of the girls sprinted down to the greenhouse just in  
time for roll.  
"Black?"  
"Sup."  
"Evans?"  
"hhhere" a exasperated Lily sat down.  
"Tucker?"  
"here"  
"Potter?"  
"yea"  
"Minkly is here. Clausen?"  
"Yup!"  
"Yes and Ransky?"  
"PRESENT!"  
  
In the hurry no one noticed where they sat. Lily, Sirius and  
Peter were at a table, Mindy was with some Hufflepuffs at the  
table in front, Tracy was with James and two other Hufflepuffs  
and Brooke was at the table next to Lily with some other  
Gryffindors.  
"Brooke you forgot to set the alarm." Lily whispered  
"Me? How is it my fault?"  
"Its your alarm!"  
"Oh, right."  
"Yea, oh right." she replied flustered.  
  
"Hey Lily," she turned to see her partner Sirius, "what were you  
and James talking about last night?"  
"Nothing."  
"So you weren't talking? Then what were you doing?"  
"I bet I know!" stammered Peter as he let out a chuckle.  
"You gits! What is wrong with you?"  
While Sirius and Peter questioned Lily. James was getting a much  
different approach.  
"Potter, did you hurt Lily?" Tracy hand on hip looking rather  
flustered.  
"What? No why would I?"  
"I don't know how your crazy mind may work!"  
"Crazy? I am not crazy and I don't go around making fun of  
people for the heck of it."  
"Prove it!"  
"Prove what?"  
"That your not crazy and you didn't brainwash Lily to say what  
she did!"  
"Your right I am a raving loon! Ya happy?"  
"Just as I suspected!"  
"What!?!? Are you mad?"  
"No you are!"  
James just sunk his head to his arms on the table banging  
his head up and down. 'Why didn't you just shut up? This chic is  
wacko! She's a butterbeer short of a six pack!' he thought.  
  
~*~  
  
"That class was crazy today!" James stuttered.  
"Your tellin' me! That woman wouldn't talk to me  
all of class!" Sirius raised a pointed finger to Lily.  
"Maybe because you were harassing her!"  
"Maybe!"  
"Well tonight we have to leave."  
"When should we?"  
"After Defense Against the Dark Arts would be  
good."  
"Okay meet at the whomping willow after, and bring lots of  
food!"  
"Are you obsessed with food?"  
"What?!?! How can you not be?"  
  
Tracy obviously over heard them because just then she  
decided to jump out at them.  
"HELLO!" she screeched. James and Sirius fell flat on their  
backs from shock.  
"Ouch! What on earth do you want?"  
"What are you guys up to?"  
"Tracy do you mind?"  
"Oh don't worry I don't." she said sarcastically.  
"What do you want?"  
"I want to know what you are doing and I'll figure it out to."  
"Okay Sherlock were going werewolf hunting."  
"Yea right! What are you really doing?"  
"That's exactly what we're doing!"  
Mindy stomped off with a loud 'HRUMPH!' Sirius turned to James.  
"JAMES! Why did you do that?!"  
"If she thinks were joking around she won't suspect us!"  
"OH! I get ya. Great idea James!"  
~*~  
  
The day sped by. Lily was busy campaigning around school to  
notice anything. She had already achieved to get half of her  
potions class and her Ancient Runes class. Next was lunch and  
Lily though it would be a great time to get more votes.  
"Vote for me! Lily E.!" she cried from the top of a chair. She  
repeated this several times before Tracy came along.  
"What are you doing miss... Er... Lily."  
"I am getting our fellow classmates votes!" she  
replied with great pride.  
"Lily, Lily, Lily this is not the way to do it!"  
"Its not?" Lily stared confounded.  
"Lily you are the most popular girl in school! You can get more  
votes than any sixth or seventh year!"  
"Er... how?"  
"Get on their good side, offer them what they  
want."  
"You mean bribery?"  
"Bribe is such a nasty word, think of it as a  
little extra help."  
"I can't do that." Lily's voice changed from its normal  
perkiness to a more serious tone. Tracy glared at her for a few  
moments.  
"Yes very good Miss Evans."  
"What? Why are you talking like that?"  
"Er... Yes," Tracy glanced down at her watch, "You will see in  
about three...two...one." Tracy's long blonde hair faded into a  
dark brown, her eyes became distorted as they changed from blue  
to a dim grayish brown.  
"Professor McGonagall?"  
"Yes Miss Evans, you see I used a polyjuice potion to convert  
myself to Miss Clausen."  
"Er... why would you want to do that?"  
"Good question. Well we decided to see which people are worthy  
to this position. I would try to see who is trust worthy, so far  
it is you, Tina Jaminson, Evilly Pate, Severus Snape, Lucius  
Malfoy and James Potter."  
Lily looked quite startled, "Yes of course," she staggered  
slightly, "thank you."  
"Good day."  
"Oh before you leave, were is Tracy?"  
"Oh yes, in the dorm safe and sound."  
"Right. Thank you."  
  
"Lily!," Tracy crashed past Professor McGonagall, "Big  
news. Dorm now. Follow me. "  
Brook left as quickly as he had entered. The other girls stayed  
behind a moment and just stared at each other before they  
actually left. They scurried up to the dorm to find Mindy  
plopped on the ground.  
"Sirius and James are up to something." She looked frazzled. The  
others hollered in laughter.  
"Oh gasp!," Lily pretended to faint, "what ever shall we do?"  
"Lil I am totally serious! I think it something  
bad."  
"Oh come off it." Brook sat on the bed and began to read a  
magazine.  
"Yea when are they not up to something?"  
"Guys please listen to me! I heard them talking..."  
"You mean you were spying."  
"Fine I was spying and I think they might leave Hogwarts."  
Everyone looked up from what they were doing.  
"Whoa, hold on a minute," Lily looked shocked, "what do you mean  
'leave Hogwarts.'? Come on we know there stupid but there not  
that stupid."  
"Yea," Brooke stood up and began to walk around, "they play  
childish pranks but nothing they do is ever dangerous."  
"Obviously they would. What should we do?"  
"Well where are they going? Do you know?"  
"No. They are meeting at the whomping willow  
after Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
"The willow? Is this a prank or suicide?"  
"That is where they are meeting."  
"Okay meet back here a half-hour before class ends."  
"Okay lets go to class then."  
All the girls left for class. Tracy went to Diviation,  
Brooke went to Ancient Runes and Lily to Defense against the  
Dark Arts. Lily was thinking to herself, 'We are trying to out  
wit the wittiest boys in school. Good thing were the wittiest  
girls.' A smile cracked over her face as she thought of this.  
The rest of the day didn't seem to go by as fast.  
"Class take notes on this.," A talk lanky professor stated,  
"when the moon comes out....." Lily drifted off in the middle of  
her notes, 'Hmmm.... I wonder what they plan on doing. "A  
lunatic is someone who goes crazy when they see the moon." Lily  
briefly took notes before she drifted out again, 'What if they  
get hurt? should we follow them?' Lily looked up to see the  
professor glaring at her. "Yes anyways, Miss Evans you might  
want to note this. a werewolf's bite dose not affect animagi or  
animals." Lily jotted it down, 'What if they don't need us what  
if this is the prank?' Lily glanced at the clock and raised her  
hand gently.  
"Excuse me professor," Lily groaned, "I don't feel well may I be  
excused?"  
"Yes, take someone with you."  
"Er...."  
"Miss Croix will you assist Lily?"  
"Yes Professor..." a short girl with dark skin and dark eyes got  
up from her seat. Lily recognized her as a Gryffindor but  
couldn't recall her name...  
  
"Well then lets go" the girl implied.  
"Oh right..." they headed out the door, "Right Im Lily..."  
"Yea I know, Im Danielle Croix, call me Danni."  
"Right well...I guess I can take it from here."  
"Your going off to see Potter." Lily paused.  
"Why would you say that?"  
"Because I know."  
"And what makes you think that?"  
"Because I saw it..."  
"What are you a seer?" Lily recognized the girl from three of  
her classes. She was quiet didn't talk much to anyone. Odd  
really.  
"In a way... yes. I just am not much into Diviation."  
"Well then I guess you'll know I'm headed for the common room."  
"Actually I don't choose what I see so I didn't know."  
"Oh well then...please don't tell the professor."  
"Oh don't worry I'm not going back to class."  
"Right then where are you off to."  
"Dunno really. Just wanna get out of that God forsaken class."  
Lily laughed a little but noticed Danni wasn't and stopped.  
"OK well bye then..."  
"Bye...oh by the way I'm moving into your dorm next week after  
mine has some sort of accident." Lily stopped to look back but  
Danni was gone. 'That one is a nutter. Move into our dorm but  
there is no room...wait...there is two empty bunks...'  
~*~  
"What took you?"  
"I had some technical difficulties."  
"Okay so were is Brooke?"  
"She's not here yet?"  
"No. Well we should probably get going."  
"Yea." Lily paused to think, "Okay Tracy go down  
by the willow and hide. You can keep a look out get us if  
anything happens."  
"Okay what will you do?"  
"Er... I don't know. I'll think of something."  
"Lily I can help you. Remember when McGonagall was me?"  
"Yea so."  
"Well she was also Sirius at one point."  
"Okay what has that got to do with anything?"  
"Well she is a girl and physically can't get up to the boys  
dorm," you could obviously see was thinking hard and long. "so  
she removed the bottom step. There is a watch under it set it to  
how long it'll take and you can go upstairs."  
"Really? Okay thanks that will help. You better  
leave now."  
"Right." Tracy leaped through the door as Brook entered.  
"Hey. should we wait until the boys leave?"  
Brook cried from the door way.  
"Nah, lets go up. I'll race ya." Lily began to head towards the  
stairs.  
"Hey, no fair you have a head start!" Brook burst  
in front of Lily and went up the stairs. She got about half way  
up before they flung her down.  
"Brook you are so stupid."  
She looked up to see Lily bending over her. "Ouch."  
"Yea ouch, there is a anti-female charm." Lily picked her up off  
the floor and brushed her off a bit. Lily then stepped over to  
the bottom step of the stairway. The step revealed a tiny gold  
stopwatch but instead of the time moving up it seamed to move  
down.  
"How long do you think we'll need?"  
"Er... I'll set it for a couple of hours. I doubt  
we'll take that long."  
"Okay lets go!"  
Brook toppled over with excitement as they scurried up the  
stairs. when they got to the top they found it much different  
than the hallway they were used to. The girls' hallway was  
littered in flowers and draped in the smell of strong French  
perfume. This hallway was decorated in everything Quidditch  
possible, there were posters of every team. Lily walked along  
the hall and something caught her eye. 'James Potter SEEKER' was  
engraved on a huge golden trophy along with all the other  
members of the team, next to it were golden broomsticks that had  
belonged to famous Quidditch players who attended Hogwarts.  
"Hey Brook," Lily walked over towards a open door, "what kind of  
owl dose James have?"  
"It's a small brown fluff ball. It can sit in the  
palm of your hand, why?"  
"I think this is his room." As Lily said this a little owl  
peeped his head out the door and began whizzing about the room.  
Lily stepped inside the room.  
"Excited little fellow." Brook followed  
Lily entered into a room bombarded with  
clothes, books, and everything in-between. There were posters  
and pictures of everything you could imagine.  
"Gees and I thought we were messy." Brook hurled herself over a  
pile of clothes"  
"Eww, I wonder what that is."  
"I wonder how long that's been there." Brook  
pointed at a broom gathering dust at the far end of the room.  
"Okay so think, what exactly are we looking for?"  
"I dunno, what would be of use to them?"  
"Junk most likely, just look through the stuff, something is  
bound to show up."  
"Lily, can we please CLEAN THIS ROOM?"  
"Knock you socks off kid. Just make sure to leave a note from  
the house elves saying they did it."  
"Do you think they did this all in one day?"  
"No they probably left it here over the summer."  
"Okay well lets start cleaning and we'll probably find some  
stuff."  
"Okay lets start with the clothes. 'cleana  
laundry'." All of the clothes in the room began to fold  
themselves gently and all the dirt and stains had disappeared.  
"Oh, oh, oh, my turn Lily, 'laundry placiea'." all of the  
freshly folded laundry places itself in to the dressers that  
were not visible before.  
"Great that takes care of half the mess now the  
papers, 'acio papers' ." Lily was bombarded with homework, notes  
and charts. "Gees! Okay now 'organizea papers'." all of the  
papers divided themselves into neatly stacked piles.  
"Lily look at the date on this 'Sept. 2, 1971' that is what our  
fist year?"  
"Yea. What's it say?"  
"Er...'I met a girl on the train yesterday.' Lily I think its a  
diary entry."  
"So keep going this might get good."  
"Er... Okay, 'She was really nice, her name is Lily. She didn't  
know much about magic so I showed her around. I wonder if she  
likes it here? Oh well. Lily is really cool she is my first  
friend here at Hogwarts. We will always be friends forever. My  
dad says that nine out of ten girls like me. I wonder if Lily  
dose. I doubt it! She is number ten!'."  
She glanced up at Lily who looked dumb struck.  
"Lillers are you okay?"  
"Yea. Why?"  
"You just look weird."  
"Why would I care about that? It was ages ago! Lets finish  
cleaning so we can look for more stuff."  
"Okay! 'broom cleana'!" the broom picked itself up and began to  
sweep. Soon the room was looking clean. All of the papers were  
folded neatly on the desk. All of the laundry clean and pressed,  
the windows were shined and the floor swept. While they were  
cleaning they managed to find someone's pet rat and a cat. The  
cat obviously didn't belong to them because it jolted out of the  
room as quickly as possible.  
"Okay what time is it?"  
"Nearly four, class should be just getting over."  
"Do you want to stay here? I mean they are leaving  
right after class right?"  
"Yea, that's fine."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"James," Sirius glanced up at the clock. "class is almost over,  
come on."  
"Huh? Oh right." They both shoved their notes  
into their bags. BRRRRING! James lead Sirius out of the  
classroom.  
"Hey, where is Peter?" Sirius noticed their friends absence.  
"Oh, I think he went with Remus."  
"Wait!," Sirius halted, "We left our stuff in the dorm room!"  
"Shoot! Lets go back really quick!"  
The boys back tracked and made their way to the dorm. James  
toppled over the door only to find Danni sitting on the common  
room floor.  
"Danni!," Sirius shouted, "Er...hello."  
Danni looked up for a moment and went back to  
whatever she was doing. "Hello."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"This is the common room isn't it?"  
  
"Yea."  
"I'm trying to see is that all right with you?"  
"Right, well just be going upstairs now."  
James shoved Sirius up the stairs frantically. They stomped  
wildly up the stairs.  
"James do you think she knows?"  
"No, you heard her she was waiting for Lily"  
~*~  
  
"Lily, do you here that?"  
"No what."  
"JAMES IS COMING!"  
"Could you be any louder? Get under the bed!"  
Lily scrambled to get under the bed as Brook ducked underneath  
one next to her. Lily's heart pounding she though, 'Please God  
don't let them see me!' she turned over on her back and closed  
her eyes. The door slowly opened and in stepped the boys.  
"Sirius I don't think we should go like this, lets change."  
"Er... James."  
"Huh?"  
"Where are our clothes?"  
For the first time James looked at his room. They both stood  
wide-eyed as they explored the newly found floor.  
"COOL! WE HAVE A FLOOR!" Sirius spread himself out on the floor.  
"Hey look at this."  
Lily kept her eyes closed and thought, 'This is it I am done  
for!'.  
"'Please keep tidy room Master Potter, Lupin, Black,  
Pettigrew and Longbottom. Thank you, Dinky the House elf' hey  
that's cool!," Sirius paused for a second, "Hey what's that?"  
Lily was now horrified, ' They are going to KILL me!' foot steps  
were clearly moving towards her. A hand slid under the bed as  
Lily held her breath she briefly opened her eyes to see Sirius'  
hand grabbing a pair of heart covered boxers.  
"Hey I've been looking for these!"  
"And look we found Fred! I though for sure that cat ate him."  
  
Lily sighed with relief as the foot steps moved away.  
James and Sirius and obviously opened their trunks with a snap.  
'Okay what are they doing?' Lily peeped out from under the bed  
only to see two half naked boys standing around in their boxers.  
Lily blushed as she felt her face turn red. 'Wow! I really  
didn't need to see that! although I am sure any girl would love  
to be me!' A smile quickly took over her face, 'Eww... was I  
just checking out Potter? Did James have happy faces on his  
boxers? That's a hard mental picture to get rid of.' Lily took a  
quick peek and let out a giggle as she saw James in hot pink  
boxers with happy faces covering them. Then she turned to see  
Sirius with bunnies all over his. At this she could hardly  
contain herself. She was looking at the most popular handsome  
guys in school in boxers that would have half the school in a  
uproar.  
"Sirius did you hear that?" Lily covered her mouth quickly and  
stared wide eyed at the bed above her.  
"What? I don't hear anything."  
"Huh, that weird. Must be my imagination."  
Both boys dressed quickly and raced out of the  
room. Lily peeked out to check if the coast was clear. when she  
saw they had left she broke out laughing. Brook slowly emerged  
to see Lily sprawled over the floor raving with laughter.  
"What is so funny! Your nearly got us caught, Lily."  
Lily still humming with laughter could barely get  
her words out, "You didn't see what I saw." Lily now gripping  
her sides rolling on the floor.  
"What did you see that nearly got us KILLED!?!"  
Just at the thought Lily again roared with  
laughter. after about five minutes Lily composed herself and  
began to speak, "I saw," laughter again crawled up her throat as  
she continued, "James in hot pink boxers covered in smileies and  
Sirius in fluffy bunny boxers." At this both girls gained a  
mental picture of the boys and hollered with side splitting  
laughs. Gasping for air Brook turned to Lily, "You know were are  
going to DIE laughing!"  
"At least it will be at James!"  
Both girls sat up trying to regain their breath. Brook  
suddenly scrambled under the bed again.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Lily come under here a minute."  
Lily crawled across the floor and joined Mindy. "What is  
it?"  
"Look at this."  
Lily glance at the boards that supported the bed.  
She saw they were littered in chicken-scratch, she began to read  
one of the boards, "yup, hiding under the bed...waiting for the  
full moon...fun...to bad...I was really hoping to see Tracy to  
night... yup under the bed... wondering why I'm alive...hope  
summer will be fun..." Lily paused to think, ' Who wrote this?'  
Mindy seemed to be reading her mind.  
"Lily. Who wrote it?"  
Lily began to read on, "Summer with Evans gees this will  
be interesting." Lily paused with a shocked look on her face as  
Mindy's curiosity got the best of her.  
"Lillers, what wrong, what's going on?"  
"Mindy," Lily paused to compose herself realizing she  
was shaking, "It's Remus."  
"Lils how would you know?."  
"He was like my brother ever since third  
year."  
"How come you never told us?"  
"It wasn't a big deal he needed a place to stay during break.  
His parents had to go on a trip. Dumbledore asked if my family  
would have him for a week"  
Mindy tried to sit up but was stopped by the bed above her.  
They both crawled out from under the bed, as they both sat there  
motionless.  
~*~  
  
"James!," Peter jumped out from behind a tree.  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"  
Sirius lay gripping his chest.  
"Sorry Sirius. James, Remus needs us now hurry up!"  
"Why what's wrong with him?"  
"He's going bloody CRAZY!"  
James started running towards the willow as they  
continued there conversation. "What do you mean?"  
"He's shaking violently, screaming and howling."  
"Howling? It's not even night yet."  
"I don't know, but its happening."  
They ran faster at this news. By this time Tracy was becoming  
restless. She sat up and realized someone was coming. She peeked  
her nose over the bushes and saw James sprinting up in front of  
her. 'Well, well what do we have here.' she thought.  
"Prongs," She turned her eyes on the two boys trailing behind.  
'Always the athlete aren't we.' , "Remus might be dangerous."  
'Dangerous? Remus?' and she quickly dismissed the though of the  
tall, blue-eyed, sandy haired boy as dangerous. Then she saw  
something she had never seen before, the whomping willow  
actually let James passed. She was about to follow them when she  
though of getting Lily.  
~*~  
"Okay Lily," Tracy burst through the door, "Lets go!"  
"Where?"  
"Okay well I have a lead! I heard Peter tell James something  
about Remus being dangerous but I highly doubt it he's so  
sweet."  
Lily looked frazzled, "Anything else?"  
"Yea, they walked down a hidden passageway under  
the whomping willow."  
"Okay," Brooke stood up , "How would they manage that one?"  
"Wait a minute," lily chimed in, "Did you say  
'hidden passageway'?"  
"Yea so."  
"Well the willow must have been planted there right?"  
"Yea our first year."  
"It must be guarding something and there is always a  
way to get past a guard we just have to find it."  
~*~  
  
A/N: yea yea? so how do ya like it?? its going a bit fast i know but itll get better. 


	3. Marauders

A/N sorry no update on chap two but this is a little more  
humorous but gets more serious too. I usually get stories posted  
by 1-2 weeks so hold on tight I'll finish it. I need some advice  
where to end it at (summer break end of summer or end of six  
year?) either way I am going to write a sequel and prelude (you  
know what happened 1-4 years.) E-mail me with your thoughts at  
fuunsaigi@hotmail.com. There is loads of conversation in all of  
my chapters so if it looks long its really not and I've noticed  
towards the end everything gets smushed together sorry I don't  
do that its the site. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN THIS STORY PLOT AND QUOTES! (by quotes I mean  
anything a character says that is stand out good)  
  
Chapter 3  
"Sirius help me get this open!" James was standing in a tunnel  
pushing some kind of door.  
"Wait should we change?"  
"No, he hasn't even got that far yet."  
Now all three boys were pushing the door above  
them. James was a little panicky but he wouldn't let it show. 'I  
hope Remus is okay. I wonder why he's doing this?'. The door  
snapped open to reveal a very different Remus than they were  
used to.  
"Oh my gosh. Remus what happened?" Sirius rushed over to a  
bloody body sprawled on the floor. He turned it over and tried  
to wake him up.  
"Huh, what?" James rushed over to help Sirius lift him a little.  
" What happened, do you remember?" James  
calmness seemed to be affecting everyone.  
"I couldn't help myself. I don't know why it's not even  
nighttime yet."  
Peter walked over to the window and gazed outside.  
After a few minutes he saw something that caught his eye.  
"James come look at this."  
"Not now, Peter."  
"I mean now, James this is important!" James got up leaving a  
confused Remus with Sirius.  
"What is do important?" Peter pointed his finder to the sky as  
James' eyes followed until they reached a white orb in the sky.  
"Close the draped."  
"What?" Sirius still holding Remus gently let him down. "Why?"  
"The moon's refection is in the sky."  
"But its daytime how can that work?"  
"The moon is right above us and its  
reflecting the suns light."  
Sirius got up and closed all of the drapes in the small dimly  
lit room. Peter continued out of the room followed shortly by  
James. They both parted one going up stairs the other stayed  
down stairs. Shortly all of the curtains were closed and the  
marauders were back with Remus.  
"Are you okay?" Sirius sat Remus up on a dusty bed in the corner  
of the room.  
"Yea what happened why did I do that?"  
James walked over to the curtain and peeked out a bit. "The moon  
is out; it's still daytime so it couldn't take full affect."  
"Well what do we do until nightfall? We can't go into town."  
"Just wait I guess."  
~*~  
  
"Lily, what exactly are we looking for?" Tracy was running her  
fingers along the titles of dusty old books.  
"I am not sure really."  
"THAN WHY ARE WE IN THE BLOODY LIBRARY?" This was followed by a  
series of shush.  
"Tracy! Your gonna get us kicked out!"  
"I don't care. I am only in here because of you and your stupid  
curiosity."  
"Tracy we need to find out what that tree is hiding." Lily  
reached up to grab a book entitled 'Magical Plants of Eastern  
Europe'.  
"I'll get my textbooks you just keep  
looking."  
"Fine, take the easy way out." Lily pushed  
her out the door and Tracy just rolled her eyes.  
Lily grabbed some more books and sat down at the table. She  
sighed a little before opening a book. 'Chapter one,' she read  
to herself, 'Magical cures. No that's not it. Chapter two Common  
Questions for Flowers. No. Chapter three.' Lily proceeded for  
what seemed like hours until finally, 'Chapter thirty-three  
Enchanted Plants. This looks interesting. Enchanted plants are  
not magical at all. They are normal plants that have been placed  
under a spell. Most enchanted plants have a trigger that causes  
them to stop, so they can be moved or cared for.'  
"THAT'S IT!" Lily slammed the book shut and raced out of the  
library. She raced down the corridor and bumped into someone  
causing her to drop all of her books.  
"Sorry." she bent over to pick up her things.  
"You better be Muddblood." Lily looked to see the face of Lucius  
Malfoy dangling over her. "Pick up my things, NOW!"  
"You didn't say the magic words."  
"Listen to me Evans," Malfoy grabbed her hair and  
pulled her up, "Make one wrong move and you'll be sorry. You  
must learn to respect your betters." With that Lily couldn't  
take any more and slapped his hand off of her.  
"Malfoy I have had enough of your childish antics move out of my  
way!"  
"Watch yourself from now on Muddblood."  
"NOW!" Malfoy moved out of her way only because another student  
was now watching.  
"Lily!," She turned to see Tracy with all of her text in her  
arms, "What was that about?"  
"Nothing. Malfoy was just being his oh so charming self. I think  
I figured it out."  
"What? The tree or what they're up to?"  
"The tree, but once we get past that we'll figure out what they  
are doing."  
"Wait we cant get past the tree that's  
SUICIDE!"  
Lily with a wide grin on her face scurried up to the common  
room.  
"Lily! Lily, wait!" Tracy scuttled behind.  
~*~  
  
"Remus, its nearly nightfall are you ready?" James carefully  
padded his friend's back.  
"Ready as I'll ever be."  
"Were going to transform and then open the curtains okay?"  
"What ever floats your boat."  
The three boys all began to transform into their animagi selves.  
Slowly a rat, a burly black dog and a white stag all took the  
places of the boys. The dog ran over to the curtains and pulled  
them back. Remus gazed at the window and slowly began to change  
into his other self. His hands began huge paws, his body began  
to grow fur and slowly he became a werewolf.  
"Do you guys have any idea how much that hurts?" The other three  
animals gave to what a human would her grunts, growls and  
squeaks. Remus heard it differently to him this was laughter.  
"Yea, Moony we hear ya." the wolf turned to the stag.  
"Okay so what is the plan for tonight?"  
"Oh oh," the little rat was scurrying towards them, "Padfoot,  
let's get food I am starving!"  
"Wormtail, always the first to think of food! That is after  
Sirius!" the wolf said. Unmistakably the wolf was Remus, the rat  
Peter, the dog Sirius and the stag James.  
"Well let's get this party started!" the stag  
led the others out of the house.  
"Ah, Hogsmade, so beautiful so quiet."  
"Prongs we are going to have to change that aren't  
we now?"  
"You said it Moony."  
The animals made their way down to the town.  
People just stood and gawked at the site of the Marauders  
charging down the street. They all knew very well of the seen,  
it happened once every month.  
"Remus me and Sirius, being the largest, are going to keep you  
in line so no hard feelings or anything."  
"No Prongs none at all."  
"Hey Padfoot, how did we get our names?" the  
little rat sat up and twitched his nose a little.  
"You git! I am a dog so I am Padfoot. James is a stag so he is  
Prongs. Remus is a werewolf therefore he gets Moony. You are a  
Rat so you get Wormtail."  
"Thanks for clearing that up Padfoot." Moony  
said sarcastically.  
"Where do you think we should go Prongs?"  
"Er...Lets go by the Three Broom Sticks first,  
I am PARCHED!"  
The four friends made their way to the bar once inside  
everyone was in a uproar, but not the kind you would expect.  
"Hello how are my four favorite customers!" The woman behind  
the counter said as the boys growled with delight. "What'll it  
be?" she pause of a second as the big dog stared at her.  
"Butterbeer it is! Here ya go." She laid four saucers of  
butterbeer on the ground and gave each one a scratch behind the  
ear.  
"Guys I could stay like this forever." Padfoot grunted with  
pleasure.  
"Yea. Free food lots of love." Moony replied. The  
bartender laughed as she heard the animals growl back and forth.  
"Guys hurry up and drink!" Prongs sounded very irritated.  
"Why in such a rush?"  
  
"I have a plan for tonight."  
The four animals lapped up the remains of their butterbeer and  
raced outside followed by shouts of goodbye from the people  
inside.  
"What's the plan?"  
"I thought we would have a little fun."  
The Marauders speed through the streets only to be stopped by a  
orange tabby.  
"Crookshanks! What are you doing here?" Prongs cried.  
"What forgot about me already?"  
"No its great to see ya. Have you been adopted  
yet?"  
"No. Still living in Diagon Alley. I am only a year old I'll get  
a family."  
"So how did you get down here? How did you  
know it was a full moon?"  
"Humans! Cats can read too. I saw my humans calendar."  
"Yea, but how did you get here?"  
"Animal network."  
"The what?" Sirius butted in.  
"Its something animals use to travel we help each other out. I  
meow and someone answers me telling me were I can stay the night  
or where I can hitch a ride."  
"Some times you animals amaze me." Moony  
said.  
"Yea I amaze me to sometimes."  
At this they all laughed and began to walk together.  
"So what have you guys planned tonight?" the tabby leaped on to  
James back.  
"Well I had I idea."  
"Lets hear it!"  
"Well first we need to get to Zonko's."  
"Then what?"  
"You will see."  
The four animagi and one cat lead themselves into the  
joke shop and paused for a minute waiting for the owner. James  
growing inpatient grabbed a protruding nail with his teeth and  
lifted it up. Underneath was a small bag which Crookshanks  
grabbed. Prongs slowly let the board down and stomped his  
hooves.  
"Yea, yea I'm coming! What do you want?" as he stepped out he  
noticed the animals patiently waiting for him to arrived.  
"Hello? Anyone in here?" James vigorously nodded his head.  
"Can I help you?" he stared wide-eyed at the horse. Crookshanks  
jumped up to the counter and yelled back at James, "What do you  
need, Prongs?"  
"Er... magical all purpose paper, some magic ink, and some Quick  
Quote Quills- Pranksters Addition."  
"Is that all? Okay hang on a second." Crookshanks jumped onto  
the shelf behind the owner, who was now staring at Sirius, and  
knocked down everything they would need.  
"Right that will be four galleons." the owner said as  
Crookshanks dragged the small bag up to the register. The man  
reached inside took out four galleons and placed the bag back in  
James mouth. He bagged the items and placed them around Sirius'  
neck. James slipped the bag back under the board and headed  
outside. As they left her turned to go back upstairs. "Marie you  
won't guess what just happened." All of them started cracking  
up.  
"Okay were to next Prongsie boy?"  
"Lets head up to the cave."  
The boys started up the street as houses became fewer and yards  
became larger. Finally they came to a hillside covered in rocks.  
They headed up the step hillside and up to a thin gap between  
the rocks. They all slipped though to reveal a chamber the size  
of a room.  
"Come on guys!" Moony, Padfoot and Crookshanks were already  
though.  
"You try doing this with hooves!"  
"Yea its not easy being a rat either."  
"Come on!" Sirius leaped out and began pushing James  
until they were all inside.  
"Okay," Crookshanks began. "why did we need all that stuff?"  
tearing open the bag around Sirius' neck.  
"We made a map but the problem is we need away to  
hide it, so might as well use magic to. We can't be caught  
carrying around a map of all of Hogwarts secrets."  
"How many detentions do you think we could get for that?" Sirius  
asked.  
"Shut up!" Moony growled.  
"Well if I want to beat the record I need twenty every term."  
They all sighed at Padfoot's life ambitions. Peter laughed  
hardily before changing back to his human form. Remus saw him  
and growled nastily.  
"PETER CHANGE BACK!" Sirius yelled but it wasn't long before  
Moony made a attempt to spring at him. Prongs blocked this  
receiving a nasty blow to his face. Peter changed back as Sirius  
and James subdued the wolf.  
"Remus calm down! Its okay calm down." James had Remus  
sandwiched between himself and Sirius.  
"PETER WHAT THE BLOODY HECK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!"  
"I, I am so sorry," he stuttered, "so sorry  
Remus." Crookshanks now had the rat between his paws to keep him  
from Remus.  
"Remus what got into you! You nearly killed Peter!"  
"I am sorry he smelled weird like my dad."  
"What?"  
"My dad, he is a Auror, Peter smelled like him  
after he catches a Death Eater."  
"A what?" Crookshanks asked.  
"Never mind its almost dawn and you can't be seen  
as a human here, Remus."  
"Okay lets go back." They all headed back towards town. When  
they got there Crookshanks paused. "MEOW!" he bellowed.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I have to get back to Diagon Alley."  
The meow was returned by another, "MEOW! MILK CART,FIVE  
THIRTY,MAIN STREET!"  
"Wait here a moment with me."  
"Okay hang on guys." A small cart was headed  
towards them.  
"Well guys that's my ride." Crookshanks hoped on top and waved  
goodbye.  
"Bye!" they all returned the wave.  
"That cat amazes me some times." Prongs began to head back to  
the house they began at when the sun began to come up. "Oh no.  
Remus."  
"What?"  
"Run now!" they all sprinted towards the door and got  
there just in time for Remus to change back as did the others.  
"Remus are you okay." James walked over to the boy sitting on  
the floor.  
"Yea, lets head back before we get caught."  
"Right." With that they all headed out the trap door into the  
dimly lit passageway. The journey seemed like days to their  
tired bodies. When they got to the opening, they stepped into  
the soft grass. Remus walked over to the knot in the tree trunk  
and lightly stepped on it. The tree froze almost instantly  
letting the tired boys pass by. They headed up to the common  
room.  
"I am going to bed." Remus said as he headed upstairs followed  
by Peter.  
"James are you staying down here?"  
"Yea I guess."  
"I'll stay down here with him." said Sirius.  
"What time is it?"  
"Nearly six. We could go and sleep for three  
hours if we miss breakfast."  
"I am going to go take a shower, you go ahead and sleep." both  
boys headed upstairs. Sirius plopped down on his bed as James  
grabbed his clothes. James headed down to the prefect bathroom.  
He stopped and the statue of the little witch. "Tootie-Frutie."  
he said as he stepped inside the bathroom. The magnificent  
bathroom smelled of lavender. It had enormous gold pillars  
guarding each side as the rest was drenched in white marble. He  
walked over to a door and unlatched it. He gazed at an olympic  
sized tub to see someone already occupying it. Her long red hair  
caressed gently down her back. 'Wait.' he thought, 'Only one  
person has hair like that.' (A/N i think its more fun if the  
bathroom is guys and girls)  
"Lily! Oh I, Er... Didn't. I am."  
"James!," Lily ducked under the bubbles , "I  
must have forgot to lock the door! Just close you eyes while I  
get out!"  
"Okay," he turned around and closed his eyes, "I am really sorry  
I didn't know anyone was in here."  
"Its okay." he turned back around to see a soaking wet Lily in a  
large gold towel 'Gees she is something.' he paused for a moment  
and just stared at her. 'Eww... Did I just check out Lily  
Evans?'  
"Well are you going to stand there gawking like a idiot, I have  
to get dressed. Oh my gosh what did you do to your face?" Lily  
was staring at the large gash across his face.  
Reminiscing of the night before he stalled a minute. "Oh sorry I  
didn't hear you. I will just go use one of the stalls."  
"First let me fix that up for you." she ran over to her bag and  
pulled out her wand, "Hold still a minute 'Healenta'. There  
that's better."  
James now bright red dashed into one of the stalls. He thought  
to himself ' Why am I blushing its only Lily.' Lily dressed  
herself. 'Oh I am brilliant!' She thought as she tucked  
something into her bag.  
~*~  
  
"Tracy time to get up! Oh come on its seven!"  
"Huh? Just five more minutes Lily."  
"No now!" Lily ripped the covers off to reveal a shivering  
little body.  
"Okay I am up! How can you stay up so late and  
get up so early?" Lily laughed a little. "Magic!"  
"What were you doing last night anyways?"  
"I will show you at breakfast." Once all the girls  
were up and dressed they headed down to breakfast.  
"So tell us Lily what were you doing, last night?" Brooke  
shoving some toast down her throat.  
"Well yesterday I read something about hitting a trigger on the  
whomping willow so I made these." She pulled out a tiny red  
ball.  
"What is that?"  
"Its kind of like a paintball."  
"What?"  
"Sorry its muggle talk. Its a little ball and when you throw it,  
it leaves a red mark where it landed."  
"How is that going to help us?"  
"Well we are going to throw them at the willow. If it freezes we  
will know how to turn it off."  
"Lily Evans, always the brainy one."  
The all began to laugh at this when in came a little first year.  
He came up to Lily looking a bit frazzled.  
"Miss. Evans?"  
"Yes call me Lily."  
"Lily, James Potter would like what ever you took back.  
Mindy stared at him for a second. "Lily what did you  
take?"  
"Never mind you'll see. What's your name?"  
"Richard."  
"Well Richard you can tell him to come down and get it himself."  
  
They boy looked horrified and ran back upstairs.  
"What was that about?"  
Lily just smiled at them, "You'll see." Moments  
later the boy came bursting back into the hallway.  
"Lily please give it back. James said he will kill me if I don't  
get it."  
"Richard don't worry I protect you just tell  
him to come and get it."  
Richard again took off and came back moments later with a big  
smile on his face.  
"Richard he has to come get it."  
"Lily he is!"  
In strode James with a his neon pink, happy face  
boxers. The whole student body was in a uproar, even the  
teachers were laughing. All the girls were staring at the star  
quidditch player, gawking. Then he did something only Lily  
suspected he sat down right next to her.  
"Very funny Evans, Ha ha ha. Give them back!"  
"If I didn't know any better I would say you  
were out witted!"  
"I was not out witted!"  
"No? Than no clothes!"  
"Fine you are witty! You out wit me!"  
"Now say the magic words!"  
"Please."  
"I cant hear you!"  
"Please!"  
"What did you say?"  
"PLEASE!" he said it loud enough to wake the dead, literally.  
Nearly headless Nick came popping up through the pumpkin juice.  
He took one glance at James and started cracking up.  
"Lily," his face contorted a little, "This means war!" he  
grabbed his clothes from Lily and walked out of the Great Hall  
which was still rolling with laughter. He walked back up the  
stairway into the common room. Remus was sitting down on the  
couch waiting for Sirius. When he to burst out laughing.  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF CHARLIE HAPPENED TO YOU!" he roared with  
laughter.  
"Lily Evans." Remus tried to compose himself a little.  
"What happened?"  
"She stole my clothes while I was in the shower."  
"That's Lily. Looks like she got you goat!"  
"Yea so did the rest of the student body! She dragged me into  
the Great Hall!" now James was slipping into his clothes.  
"Hey your nose is better."  
"Yea Lily did that to. If I didn't know any better I would say  
she was a Marauder."  
"Well make her one. We could use someone like  
that."  
"WHAT!?! NEVER!"  
"Admit it James they are our female counter  
parts!"  
"I will not!"  
"Fine, I am just saying they are just as cleaver as  
we are."  
"No they are not! We'll prove it!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lily that was ingenious! You are great!"  
"I know I am." Lily smirked a little. "That's  
not the best part though!"  
"Why what else could be better?" Brooke asked. Lily smiled and  
waved a picture through the air of James walking down the Great  
Hall. When he saw Lily he stuck his tongue out at her. Then she  
did something yet more impressive. She took out a little box,  
engraved on the top was 'Voice Box' she opened the box and it  
began to replay James begging Lily for his clothes. She shoved  
the picture into the box and snapped it shut. They all laughed  
for what seemed like hours before the bell rang.  
"What do we have next?" Brooke gathering up her things.  
"Er...," She pulled out her note book, "We have  
Ancient Runes."  
"Okay." . The conversation was minimal as they entered the  
classroom. Ancient Runes had never been a large class but with  
the four most talkative boys asleep on their desk it seemed  
empty. Lily plopped her stuff down at her desk and rushed over  
to Remus.  
"Remus!" she jumped on to Remus giving him a big hug.  
"Huh? What? Oh Lily its you." he looked rather  
dazed.  
"Where have you been? You missed two days of school."  
"Oh I was sick." Remus folded his arms and laid his  
head on them. Lily bent over and kissed his cheek. Remus smiled  
a little.  
She walked back over to her seat and sat down as the teacher  
took roll. This wasn't much of a wait for Lily as there were  
only fourteen students.  
"Evans, Lily?"  
"Here.  
"Clausen, Tracy?"  
"Here."  
"Lupin, Remus?"  
"Huh? Oh here."  
"Minkly, Brooke?"  
"Here."  
"Potter, James," there was no reply but the professor clearly  
saw him, "POTTER,JAMES!"  
"Huh? What? Oh is it the Pyramids?"  
"Mr. Potter this is a class for learning not  
sleeping! If you would kindly pay attention! That goes for you  
to Mr. Black!"  
"DON'T LET THE CHICKENS EAT ME!" Sirius bellowed before he  
realized he was in a classroom, "Sorry Professor." at this she  
was now eyeing both boys evilly.  
"Right, Pettigrew, Peter?"  
"Here."  
The rest of class slowly progressed. Every now and  
again James would eye Lily and she him. He obviously hadn't  
forgotten the mornings event. Soon class was over and everyone  
was packing up their things.  
"Lily come on!"  
"Go ahead I have to ask the professor something."  
"Okay be quick though."  
"Professor?"  
"Yes Miss Evans?"  
"I was wondering if I could see my assignment  
from yesterday?."  
"Yes. They are wonderful."  
"Thank you Professor." Lily ran out of the room  
hoping to catch up with Tracy and Brook. When she ran into  
someone.  
"Oh, I am sorry."  
  
"Stupid Muddblood!" Lily looked up to see Malfoy hovering over  
her. "You keep crossing me!" He grabbed her neck and pushed her  
against the wall. "You will learn you place!" he slapped her  
face, "You will respect me!" this time slapping her so hard she  
began to bleed, "YOU WILL RESPECT ME!" but before he could slap  
her she grabbed his hand.  
"I will NEVER respect, scum like you!" and she spat in his face.  
"Evans! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" He raised his  
wand to her face. Lily couldn't reach her own wand so she kicked  
him with all of her strength.  
"How dare you, Muddblood!"  
"I do dare and I have a name! I am Lily Evans  
and I am not afraid of anyone including you!" Lily punched him  
in the stomach and he let go of her. she grabbed his wand from  
him and ran down the corridor.  
"Get back here Muddblood!" Malfoy set off after her. Lily ran  
not bothering to look back. She ran to find the nearest person  
but no one seemed to be around. Malfoy grabbed her by the wrist  
and flung her to the floor.  
"You will pay for that!"  
"I will pay for no one!" Malfoy grabbed her by the  
hair and sunk down to the floor so they were face to face.  
"Say good bye to your little friends." he pointed to a rat  
scurrying along the rug. Malfoy slapped her again. "Do you feel  
that?" he slapped her again, "This is pain. You will be  
experiencing a lot of it!" before he could go any further a dog  
was pouncing on him. James and Remus came running down the hall  
followed by the rat Malfoy had pointed to. Remus ran over to the  
dog and tried to calm him. Malfoy made one last attempt at Lily  
managing to grab her cloak.  
"James! Take Lily to Dumbledore!" Without another word James  
stepped on Malfoy's hand and grabbed Lily's arm. He pulled her  
up and began to run with her down the hallway. Lily looked back  
to see the dog savagely ripping at Malfoy. James drug her to a  
statue and muttered "Candy Corn." The statue leaped aside and  
allowed James and Lily through. Lily was lost in the confusion  
as she was being lead up a stairway. Finally things calmed as  
she found herself sitting in a chair in Dumbledore's office. A  
tiny phoenix was resting its head against her chest. She stroked  
it gently and felt a collar. 'Fawkes' it read. Lily still lost  
in the confusion turned her eyes upon a figure standing in the  
corner of the room.  
"James," she said as he looked up from his gaze, "what  
happened?" he slowly stepped out of the corner.  
"Malfoy." was all he managed to say.  
"How did you find me? There was no one around at the time."  
"Lets just say a little birdie told me." he muttered  
something under his breath that she didn't hear.  
"Well thanks."  
"Evans this doesn't mean our little war is off."  
he gave her a faint smile.  
"I wasn't expecting it to be." she smiled back as they both gave  
a slight laugh. Dumbledore walked in to his surprise to find the  
two teenagers.  
"My word. What is going on? How did you get up  
here?"  
"Professor, Lily has just been attacked by Lucius Malfoy."  
"I see." he gazed at her cuts and bruises, "Miss  
Evans do you care to explain?"  
Lily told him of the events leading up to her assault and then  
told of her attack.  
"Yes, well Miss Evens you should have informed me sooner."  
before he could finish his sentence a very battered Lucius  
Malfoy was being escorted by Remus, Peter and Sirius.  
"Gentlemen. Do you care to explain?" Dumbledore's gentle face  
seemed to stiffen a little. All of the boys began to explain  
everything bringing a uproar to his office. The little phoenix  
was now hiding under Lily's arm.  
"GENTLEMEN!" all shocked the boys sat quietly, "Please calm  
yourself! Mr. Malfoy explain yourself!" the twinkle that had  
once been in his eye had disappeared.  
"Well Professor, Lily came at me I was only defending myself."  
this was followed by the glares of the Marauders.  
"I see. Mr. Lupin do you care to tell us what happened from the  
point you joined?"  
"Professor, we had been walking down a corridor  
and saw Lily being hit by Malfoy. We dragged him off her. He was  
still making a attempt at Lily so I told James to take her and  
find you. After he had done so myself and Sirius tried to gain  
control of Malfoy. He would not restrain himself so at this  
point I felt it was the right thing to take physical action."  
"Yes, well Mr. Malfoy I am greatly disappointed in you. I will  
take one hundred and fifty points from Slytherin."  
"But Professor!"  
"No buts! You will serve detention until Christmas  
break and your parents will be notified. Now please go to  
class!" Malfoy left the room sulkily as Dumbledore continued  
with the others.  
"Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black, I know your intentions were for the  
best but that is no reason to attack another student. Ten points  
will be taken each. As for Mr. Potter you receive ten points for  
finding me. I don't know how you got up here but that is not  
important when it concerns the safety of a student. You are  
dismissed." the boys smiled at each other as they left leaving  
Lily behind.  
"Lily, you handled the situation well. You served Gryffindor  
well. I was going to send you to the hospital wing but I see you  
met Fawkes." Lily felt the bird gently pressed against her face.  
He seemed to be crying as her pain seemed to be easing.  
Dumbledore laughed at her amazement and simply said, "You may  
go." Lily climbed out of the statue to see the Marauders waiting  
for her.  
"Lily!" Remus ran up to her and hugged her, "I am so sorry I  
wasn't there for you."  
"Remus this is in no way, your fault." she  
stared up at him and he looked horrified.  
"Lily I am going to be with you non-stop."  
"There is no point in wasting your time. I  
am safe he can't do anything to me."  
"But he did and that is what scares me." Lily hugged Remus again  
and kissed his cheek.  
"Remus by the looks of it, Lily had herself  
covered." Sirius pointed out, "She has been one of the few  
people who stood up to that git!"  
"Yea, but why would he come after Lily? He has always been a  
jerk, but he never tried to hurt anyone." at this they all  
shrugged.  
"Well lets get to class." Remus pulled Lily  
towards him, "Lily I want you to wait for us after every class."  
"Gees now your big brother!" the others laughed but he didn't  
find it humorous.  
"This is for your protection. I don't want  
anything to happen to my flower."  
"Fine I will wait."  
"Good. just wait right here after class." Remus for  
once seemed to be leading the others down the hall. Lily rolled  
her eyes and went to class. Waiting for her were the newly  
dubbed Marauderettes, as she sat down all eyes were on her.  
"Miss Evans! Where were you?" The Transfiguration professor  
looked in no mood to fool around. Lily explained herself much to  
horror of the others. The class proceeded as planed, McGonagall  
clearly ignored the staring students.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Remus calm down its over." Peter reached out to rub his friends  
back.  
"I know but she never did anything to anyone.  
With the exception of James."  
"Yea, that display this morning was bloody brilliant!" Sirius  
turned to smile at James who was in a very sulky mood.  
"Guys get over it! Lets just work on the map."  
James poured their supplies onto the table. They began working  
on the project and by the end of class managed it to disappear  
or reappear at their voices. There wasn't a lot of conversation  
when they went to go get Lily. It seemed that Remus was taking  
this very seriously and James was still mad about his boxer  
incident.  
"Lily lets go to lunch." Remus held out his arm and she took it.  
"Remus I think you are taking this a  
little to seriously."  
"What? Nonsense! Lily I am not going to let anyone hurt you its  
as simple as that!"  
Lily kept quiet the rest of the way down to the  
Great Hall. The air seemed tense for both James and Lily  
especially at the Slytherin side. Lily was receiving foul looks  
from all of the Slytherins as James was their object of  
ridicule. Lily went to go sit down with Brooke.  
"Wait a minute, where do you think you are going?" he turned to  
follow Lily, "Uh uh, where ever you go I go." and he sat next to  
her. The Marauders couldn't do anything except sit with him.  
"Remus! I can eat by myself!"  
"Lily I am just looking out for you!"  
"Dumbledore is sitting right there! Malfoy can't do anything to  
me!"  
"Please Lily let me sit this is all I can do to  
protect you and if I am not doing it I feel like I can't protect  
you."  
"Fine!" that was Lily's last words for lunch hardly anyone spoke  
at all. James seemed to think this time appropriate to pay back  
Lily. He cursed her food so when she ate it her mouth turned  
every shade of green.  
"POTTER! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" and she  
stormed out of the room.  
"Jamie its all in the timing." Sirius whispered under his  
breath.  
"JAMES! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Remus got up and  
chased after her.  
"Gees I can't win can I?" he looked around the table. The girls  
looked discussed and they to left. 'I just can't win can I? It  
was just a joke! But Lily seemed upset maybe I need to  
apologize?'  
  
A/N this chapter is shorter. I hope you like! It was a bit rushed. Any British peeps out there? I need some help with all that cockish stuff. Send you reviews I luv em' ^.^ 


	4. DungBombs and Danni

A/N: FYI but the past three chapters have been on a previous account  
that's y it talks about reviews when I only have one but hey it's a work  
in progress. Chap 3 was rushed towards the end. I woke up at 4 in the  
morning to finish it so sorry if I fell asleep in mid-sentence. Chapter 4  
is basically finishing chapter three it was too long to make one chapter.  
Luv ya! ^.^ (Lil devil- to answer your question...Danni plays a big role  
in that! I know her character sucks because she pops outta now where but  
ya learn to luv her)  
Chapter four  
James sat in the common room with Sirius; he had no idea where Remus and  
Lily were. There was painful silence between friends. The silence was  
piercing through him like a knife. Hoping for any noise at all the  
portrait hole slowly opened, James looked up to see who it was when...  
BANG!  
"REMUS! LET IT GO!" Lily barged through the door and headed for the dorm.  
"LILY! WAIT!" Remus trailed behind her pausing as she went to her dorm.  
James began to say something but decided not to. "What are you looking  
at, Potter?" James shuttered a little. The only people who used his last  
name were teachers, enemies and Lily Evans who fell in niter category.  
James again was stuck in the silence of the common room.  
"Sirius you are really lucky Malfoy did say anything about the dog that  
attacked him."  
"How can you think about that?"  
"Well you are really lucky you weren't seen by Peeves or a portrait."  
Sirius just stared in disbelief.  
"I think I'll go check on Remus." Sirius left without so much as a  
goodbye. 'Great' thought James,' lets go kill another friendship!' then  
something caught his eye. A little box way lying on the floor. He gently  
scooped it up and opened it. A small picture fell out; it laid there in  
his lap before he really looked at it. He saw himself and his favorite  
boxers. 'Lily Evans. That girl is something else.'  
~*~  
"Remus are you okay?" Sirius sat down on the floor next to his bed. Remus  
pulled out a small blade and gently scratched at the wood next to him.  
"You've gotta get yourself together."  
"Why so I can fall apart again?"  
"Remus there is more to life than that! You can feel sorry for yourself!  
Just because you are a werewolf doesn't give you the right to stop  
living."  
"Who cares what you think your life it's going perfectly."  
"Perfect?" Sirius didn't try to hide the frustration in his voice, "WHAT  
ON EARTH IS SO PERFECT ABOUT MY LIFE?"  
"EVERYTHING!"  
"Oh yes I forgot. Having the lowest marks in class, having every girl in  
school hate you because your immature, having every teacher hate you  
because your the class clown and having no friends is just do gosh darn  
perfect."  
Remus sat up, "I am your friend."  
"Well your not acting like one!"  
"Sirius you right, I am sorry."  
  
"You could start by backing off Lily for like five minutes!"  
"But Sirius!"  
  
"No! If Lily can handle James she can handle everything!"  
Remus laughed a little.  
"Im erious Remus! She can handle herself!"  
"Yeah I know I just feel like I can't help her at all."  
"You can you just have to back off a little."  
"Your right...I just had a lot going on this summer me and Lily both...  
she's like my little sister u know..."  
"Yea but its been a week since class started and she's already in over  
her head. She needs to cool down."  
"Yea I guess."  
~*~  
Lily stormed into her dorm room hoping nobody would be there. She slammed  
open the door and threw herself on the bed. Silent tear streamed down her  
face. She wondered about life, about her family and about her friends.  
Before long she fell asleep to the sound of the wind outside...  
She was sitting at the lake...with the head boy...they were  
talking...Lily looked a bit older maybe a year or to... sitting...  
waiting.... nothings happening....  
The door creaked open and Lily began to wake up. She looked over to see  
Professor McGonagall and Danni in the doorway.  
"Er...Hello Professor...Danni."  
"Oh so sorry," McGonagall replied, "didn't realize anyone was in here."  
"It quite all right Professor."  
"Yes well Peeves thought it amusing to put a dung bomb in Danni's dorm we  
had to place her and her roommates in new rooms. Danni has been assigned  
to this dorm for the time being."  
"Yes Professor."  
"Right I guess I will leave you two. Danni your trunk will be brought up  
shortly."  
"Thank you Professor."  
McGonagall left the room leaving the two girls alone. Danni walked over  
to one of the beds and sat down.  
"Right so which one is mine?" she asked.  
"Er...that is where Brook sleeps," she motioned to Danni, "and Tracy  
sleeps on the other side of Brook. I sleep here so I guess one of these  
two."  
"Right I guess I'll be sleeping next to you." she plopped over to the bed  
on the other side of Lily. Danni's belongings appeared next to the bed  
she had chosen. A small cat walked into the room.  
"Oh Razz is here!" she ran over to the small white kitten.  
"Is he yours?" Lily sat up.  
"Yea his name is Razzmatazz but I call him Razz. I got him two weeks ago  
before school started."  
"Really? He is so cute! I hope he gets along well with Tracy's cat."  
"Where's her cat?"  
"Probably out roaming the grounds. Yea I have a owl named Quirk and Brook  
has a owl named...'owl'"  
"That's cool." there was a pause as each one searched or something to  
say...  
"So," Danni sat down on the bed next to Lily, "where are you from Danni?"  
"I just moved here last year. American born and raised."  
"America huh?"  
"Yea my Dad got a job here so we had to pick up and move."  
"Is your dad a wizard?"  
"Oh no, I'm from a muggle family."  
"Cool so am I!"  
"Yea my dad is with the muggle army so we got relocated."  
"So did you go to a wizarding school before?"  
"Yea. It wasn't quite like Hogwarts though. A tad smaller."  
"That's interesting...so Danni how did you know you were to be placed in  
our dorm?"  
"I dunno I just see things sometimes. Not always mind you, they just kind  
of... pop in to my head."  
"Really? What kind of things do you see?"  
"Depends really. I see random thing tests scores, people, witches going  
shopping its fairly random."  
"Oh," Brook and Tracy who came crashing though the door interrupted Lily.  
"Lily! You've got to see," Brook stared over at Danni, "Oh...Hello."  
"Girls," Lily began "this is Danni she is going to be staying with us for  
a while."  
"Hi I'm..."  
"Brook," Danni cut her off, "and your Tracy. Hi."  
"Hi, okay Lily Peeves is setting dung bombs off in the Great Hall."  
"Its HILARIOUS Sirius got hit with one right in the face!"  
"Okay girls lets go see!" Lily pause and turned to Danni, "Would you like  
to join us?"  
"Sure!" a grin spread over her face. They all sped down the corridors  
down to the great hall. When they arrived the hall was a mess of broken  
out food fights, dung bombs and an amused Dumbledore next to a quivering  
McGonagall. They all stepped into the hall to here a round of "NEW  
COMMERS!! GET THEM!!" Lily duck frantically to miss the flying food.  
Sirius scooped up a handful of pie and flung it at Brook. Brook ducked  
and it hit Danni right smack in the face as she toppled over. Sirius ran  
over to her side.  
"Shoot I'm sorry." he helped her to her feet.  
"No its cool."  
"Are you sure?" Danni wiped some of the pie off her face. Her hand  
dripping in whip cream. She flung the pie at Sirius. She giggled a little  
before saying anything, "Yea I'm sure." Sirius' nose covered in whipped  
cream.  
"Oh its on! It is on!" he flung some potatoes at her, which she ducked.  
James off in the corner laughing at Sirius failed attempts to dowse the  
girl with pumpkin juice. This didn't go unnoticed by Danni of course. She  
pulled Sirius next to a table.  
"Your friend James over there looks pretty clean."  
"Does he now? What are we going to do about it?"  
"I've got an idea."  
They reemerged from the table on opposite ends. They flung some bread at  
each other before Sirius smacked her with a full pie. Danni fell to the  
ground.  
"Danni!" Sirius made sure James heard. "James! Come over here and help me  
a minute!"  
"What's wrong Sirius." he walked over to Sirius missed by the flying food  
and dung bombs. He saw Sirius kneeling by one of the tables. When he got  
around there was nobody there but Sirius. "Where'd that chick you pounded  
with the pie go?"  
SPLAT! Danni had sneaked up behind him and covered him in mashed  
potatoes.  
"Oh I see how it is Sirius!" James laughing madly.  
"Hey it was her idea!" Sirius pointed to Danni who just smiled and waved  
a bit to James. He made a mad dash after her running up and down the  
isles of tables before meeting back at Remus. They ran around Remus a few  
times before Danni hid behind him.  
"Hi! I'm Danni in case your wondering." she switched sides with James  
clinging to Remus.  
"Hi there." he stared at James.  
"This little brat over here smothered me in mashed potatoes." he said oh  
so accusingly.  
"Really? High five!"  
Lily was now throwing food at Tracy. "Wow." said Brook, "Danni seemed to  
have found some new friends." she threw some pudding at Lily.  
"Yea seems she fits right in!"  
"She's always so quiet in class though. When did she get so flirty?"  
"Well I guess you never know with some people."  
Tracy flung a heap of pie over to Lily. She missed miserably hitting  
Dumbledore instead. Everybody froze. Dumbledore stood there, "Pie." he  
paused, "Cherry I believe, I would have preferred cream." the fighting  
resumed.  
"HEY DANNI!" Lily called over to her, "WERE HEADING FOR THE SHOWERS!"  
"OKAY LILY!!!" she bellowed from behind Remus.  
Lily and her gang departed for the showers. The walked up the staircases  
covered in food.  
"I can't believe we did that guys," Lily began.  
"I know!" Brook pulling some grapes out of her robes. "Did you see  
Danni?"  
"She seemed quite smitten with Sirius and James." they giggled.  
"Guys who does she hang out with?"  
"No one as far as I know. She has always just kinds drifted from group to  
group since she came last year."  
"Okay," Lily continued, "While she's in our dorm she's one of us."  
~*~  
"James! DUCK!" Remus yelled at Sirius toppled a bowl of salad over his  
head.  
"Oh you'll pay for that Sirius!" James reached for some chicken legs  
before Dumbledore interrupted him.  
"Students we have had our fun, but sadly it is almost curfew." there were  
a few groans but everybody was pretty ready for a good nights sleep.  
"Please report back to your dorms and I'll give you all an extra half  
hour seeing as the showers may be full."  
Everybody headed back out the great hall. Sirius, James, Remus and Danni  
all left the great hall together.  
"Hey guys," James ruffled his hair, "Where's Peter?"  
"He's doing his transfiguration," Remus replied, "You know how he is with  
that."  
James ruffled his hair some more flinging some treacle tart out of his  
hair.  
"Okay that's just gross," Danni flicked some tart off her robes. Mind you  
this didn't help any with the rest of the food on it.  
"Yea so Danni how come we never see to much of you?" Remus asked.  
"Oh I normally keep to myself." She replied with a scoff from Sirius.  
"Sure you keep to yourself. The one time she meets the Marauders she  
keeps to herself!"  
"Hey its you fault! Your the one who flung the pie!" She mock scolded  
Sirius.  
"Oh don't pretend you didn't love hanging out with Sirius Black!"  
"Oh yes it was a ball having pie flung at me. Hey Remus didn't get to  
messy himself." she noted on his half decent looking robes.  
"Yea well the only reason they got spoiled is because of James and his  
terrible AIM!" he replied much emphasis on the 'aim'.  
"Oh you know full well I WAS aiming for you!" James pulled some green  
beans from behind his ear.  
"Oh yes and Danni standing right in front of me before I was hit didn't  
have anything to do with it." she gave her best innocent smile to Remus.  
"Yea Danni you had some fast reflexes with that one." Sirius noted, "You  
could play quidditch with reflexes like that!"  
"Yea well I should get going..." Danni started down the hall, heading for  
the showers, waving at the four boys.  
~*~  
"Wow..." Sirius patted Remus on the back.  
"What?" he replied.  
"Girls...fun." he so eloquently stated  
"Sheesh someone's gotta crush." James rolled his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily, Tracy and Brook were all chatting on their beds getting ready to go  
to sleep. They had all showered and were putting away their robes  
slipping into their pajamas.  
"Tracy, where is my toothbrush." Brook scoured the sink.  
"In the draw where you put it."  
"Oh right."  
"That Danni girl is a little odd Lily."  
"Yea well that's how things are." Lily tucked her covers over slightly  
before sliding in.  
"She's always been so quiet though what makes her so perky all of a  
sudden." Tracy lay in her bed.  
"I gow tow dus she dink she dis?" Brook covered the mirror in toothpaste.  
"Look she had a good day so what?"  
"Dure Dily kou keep dinging dat."  
~*~  
A/N: so huh? What did ya think? I know Danni pops up suddenly but the  
more you get to know her the more you'll like her. 


	5. Bed Time

A/N: hey sup all? i guess ya all liked the boxer thing huh?? yea this  
chapter is gonna b interesting *not that the last ones weren't ^.~* luv  
the review keep em commin!!!! i thought this was funny no offense meant  
to anyone but 'You know the world is going crazy when the best rapper is  
a white guy, the best golfer is a black guy, the tallest guy in the NBA  
is Chinese, the Swiss hold the America's Cup, France is accusing the U.S.  
of arrogance, Germany doesn't want to go to war, and the three most  
powerful men in America are named 'Bush', 'Dick', and 'Colon'. Need I say  
more?'  
-Chris Rock  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~*~  
"Lily I can't sleep!" Tracy rolled over to face Lily.  
"Me to." Lily whispered.  
"Me three." Brook said from across the room.  
"ME FOUR!" Danni sat up.  
"OK we need something to do"- Lily.  
"I am so hungry. With all that food flying every where I forgot to eat!"-  
Brook  
"What time is it?" -Tracy.  
"Almost ten thirty." -Lily.  
"Let's find some food."- Danni  
"How? Its not like there's much to eat in the common room."- Tracy.  
"Its not like there's ANYTHING to eat in the common room."- Brook  
"Well I'm not gonna stay up here in the dark. I'm going to go read down  
stairs."- Lily.  
"We'll I don't wanna be up here either."- Danni  
"Lets all go then." Tracy.  
The four girls headed down stairs stumbling in the dark until they  
reached the common room fire place. The girls sat down with a series of  
'uff's. "I'm SO hungry!"- Tracy plopped next to Lily.  
"Seriously! How are we supposed to sleep if our stomachs are eating  
themselves?" Brook laid back on the couch. She hit her back on something  
hard. She reached behind her and grabbed a little box.  
"Hey! I've been looking everywhere for this!" Lily grabbed the box from  
Brook.  
"What is it Lily?" Danni asked unknowingly.  
"Well, remember when James Potter came to breakfast in his knickers?"  
Lily grinned.  
"How could I not! That was brilliant! It wasn't to bad on the eyes  
either."  
"Oh does someone have a thing for James?" Brook leaned over towards  
Danni.  
"Oh come on I don't like him but you have GOT to admit he's some pretty  
good eye candy."  
"Remus ain't bad either." Brook grinned.  
"Oh yea he's got that adorable little boy look going on."  
"Sirius though he's got that hot guy look." Tracy joined in.  
"Oh yes. He's defiantly more of the hot guy than the cute guy type." Lily  
to joined.  
"What about James? He doesn't really fall into either." Tracy looked  
towards Lily and grinned.  
"Hm ... he's somewhere in between."  
"Yea he isn't exactly this hunk of burning love but he's hot." Danni  
said.  
"Yea and its not like he's this totally adorable guy you just wanna  
cuddle all day with he's just cute." Brook pointed out.  
"James is just James you cant put a label on him. He's his own category."  
"Category what category would that be Lily?" James was standing in the  
stairway with Remus, Sirius, and Peter. The girls were trying to suppress  
their laughter.  
"We were trying to decide weather you are a moron or an idiot, if you  
must know James." She quickly replied.  
"I've never seen girls giggle so much over idiots." he eyed the other  
three girls.  
"Well, its a rather amusing subject." Brook barely said over her  
laughter.  
"So what are you four doing up?" Tracy glared. James sat down next to  
Lily as did the other boys. (A/n okay heres my little diagram for those  
who are wondering of how they sat because its a little confusing... the  
ppl with * are in chairs  
(Lily, James, Remus, Danni) Sirius *  
tracy* Peter* fire place Brook*....get it okay so  
pay attention to that)  
  
"I could ask the same thing to you." Remus sat next to James.  
"Yea what are you ladies doing all by yourselves in here its almost  
eleven thirty."  
"Well, were all starving!" Danni said "I could eat a whole pie right  
now!"  
"Yea me to!" Peter said.  
"I think all of us could go for some food right now." Tracy look  
longingly for some kind of food. Remus nudged James. James looked to  
Peter. Peter to Sirius.  
"We'll be right back." James got up followed by all the other boys.  
"Where do you think you are going?" Lily imposed.  
"Were just stepping out of the common room for just a moment."  
"It's past curfew!"  
"Yea...your point is?" he stared indifferently at her.  
"As PREFECT you should not be breaking school rules!"  
"Your not breaking them if you don't get caught!"  
"How will you not be caught? Filtch, Mrs.Norris and all the ghost are  
around at night!"  
"Fine do you want to come with me ill show you!"  
"What?"  
"You heard me come with me!"  
"But...What if we get caught!?!"  
"What if we don't!?!"  
"FINE! JAMES POTTER IF WE GET CAUGHT I SWEAR ILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"  
"Lily shut up you'll wake up the whole house!" Tracy scolded her.  
"Okay boys," James motioned the couch, "I guess Lily's coming so you guys  
stay here."  
"James are you going to let her find out about the you know..." Sirius  
motioned something Lily didn't understand.  
"Well, she's going to have to isn't she?" Lily glared at James 'Know  
what?' she thought.  
"Lily, Common." James opened the portrait for her.  
"Right..." she stepped through the door James muttered something under  
his breath she didn't here.  
"Lily you need to keep close to me don't move unless I tell you where to  
go okay?"  
"Yes, James were breaking school rules..."  
"Yea isn't it great!" he smiled at her nervousness.  
"Okay so what are you doing anyway?"  
"Just follow me." James held a little piece of paper in his hands as he  
went own the corridors. Lily kept close to James as they walked the empty  
hallways of Hogwarts. James stopped for a minute.  
"We can't go this way." James turned into another corridor before coming  
to a painting of a bowl of fruit he tickled one of the pears and it  
turned into a handle. He opened the door to reveal the Hogwarts kitchen.  
"Okay grab some food the house elves don't care."  
~*~  
"So where you guys standing there the whole time we talked?" Tracy moved  
to the empty spot on the couch.  
"No not the WHOLE time." Peter said receiving looks from Remus and  
Sirius.  
"Just enough." Remus smiled.  
"How much is just enough?" Danni raised her eyebrows.  
"Enough to know this hunka burning love is wanted!" Sirius said. brook  
threw a pillow at his head.  
"Yea well now that were being so honest who do you guys think are cute?"  
Tracy situated her back against the arm rest as did Danni leaving Remus  
in the middle.  
"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" Remus replied.  
"Were not telling a bunch of blabber mouths like you who we deem hot."  
Sirius stated in all seriousness.  
"Oh come off it." Brook threw another pillow.  
"We all know who you guys like anyway." Danni said.  
"Really?" Peter asked appearing a bit nervous.  
"Isn't it obvious?" - Danni.  
"Really now? Please enlighten us who do we like?"- Sirius  
"Well if I told you that would take the fun away wouldn't it?"  
"So you know that I like Hannah Wellwitch?"- Peter  
"HA!"- Tracy.  
"Oops."- Peter.  
"You like HANNAH?"- Danni.  
"You just said you knew!"  
"I lied! I was seeing if you would tell us! I am so GOOD!" Danni receive  
a high five over Remus' head from Tracy.  
"Well, we all know who James likes."  
"Really and who would that be Danni?" Remus inquired.  
"Its so obvious he likes Lily."  
"Yea I mean he treats her like crap and then he does something nice.  
Typical." Tracy said with a wave of her hand.  
"Typical what?" Peter looked confused.  
"Oh defiantly a number three!"- Danni winked at the girls.  
"Oh yea," Brook picked up the hint, "Defiantly a number three."  
"Wha-" Danni kicked Tracy, "Oh yes. Do you think three? I was thinking  
five."  
"Why? What's 'three'?" Remus asked.  
"Oh number three is interesting." Danni replied, "I think Lily and James  
are DEFIANTLY number three."  
"Well, that explains a lot." Sirius rolled his eyes.  
"How can you tell if he likes her or not?" Peter still lost in confusion.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Danni smirked.  
"Lily and James... Gees I swear if they don't kill each other they'll  
kiss each other." Remus gave a slight laugh.  
"That is very true. Its a total love, hate relationship a number three in  
other words." Danni replied.  
"Yup I guess it would be a number three huh?"  
"Okay anyway..." Sirius made his way over to the portrait hole. "Where on  
earth can they be?" Peter chuckled.  
"Can anyone guess?"  
"Peter you are fully disgusting." Remus reached over and slapped him  
upside the head.  
"Yea well what do you think they are doing?" he relied the portrait swung  
open. James and Lily slammed it shut howling with laughter. Someone could  
be heard on the other side of the portrait. "Let me in!" the voice cried.  
"No password No entrance!"  
"What on earth happened to you two?" Sirius looked satisfied yet  
surprised.  
"Well if James here hadn't made such a RACKET!" Lily broke with laughter.  
"Oh I see how it is! Well, if LILY hadn't grabbed my arm!" he pushed her.  
"Right..." Danni looked at Remus as they all exchanged quizzical looks.  
"Well, what happened?" Sirius asked.  
"Well," they emptied their pockets of sandwiches and pies. ("FOOD!"  
Sirius and Danni said in the background) "James took me down to the  
kitchens to get some food right."  
"And then when we left," James cut her off."We were walking up the stairs  
and the bloody baron comes through the ground from the floor below."  
"So were walking along and the bloody baron POPS up right. He saw me and  
James two students out past cerfew and went to get Filtch."  
"So were walking down the corridor...well running and we see Filtch at  
the end of the hall. He didn't see us but Lily freaked and grabbed my  
arm."  
"DID NOT!" Lily punched his arm.  
"Anyway I wasn't exactly expecting that so I fell into one of the suits  
of armor right. Filtch turns around and sees us and starts chasing after  
us."  
"So me and James start running right because I am NOT about to be labeled  
a troublemaker. So were running down the halls laughing madly being  
followed by Filtch."  
"Food flying out of our pockets. Tearing down the halls. We even ran  
through Nearly Headless Nick."  
They finished their story much to the amusement of the others who were  
staring intently. They had all finished their food and decided to head  
off to bed.  
"So tired." Peter climbed into his bed.  
"Oh my God today was hectic." James pulled off his robes and slipped into  
some pajamas.  
"Okay who is touching my leg?" Remus asked in a bemused sort of way.  
"Oh baby..." Sirius used his most feminine voice.  
"GET OFF!" SMACK  
"Ouch! That HURT!"  
"NO DUH!"  
~*~  
"Lily sounds like you and James had a lot of fun tonight." Brook gave  
Lily a sly grin.  
"Oh shut it. Nothing happened." Lily threw a pillow at Brook.  
Thus started the four hour pillow fight...  
  
~*~  
A/N hey all! I'm getting so many reviews!! i luv u all! ^.^ hey im doing  
email updates now so gimme a email at fuunsaigi@hotmail.com I have MSN  
messenger its the same and AIM which is DanniChick138 ill email ya when i  
update so u dont have to keep checking back! yea luv yea all! and just  
cuz someone asked me the other day, Yea my name is Danni but I just  
couldn't think of a name for Danni croix so I gave her mine. were not  
anything alike .  
  
fru fru snookums- oh i know in the biggining all the charecters are  
forced i really didnt have a idea for thier personalities. Ive started to  
develop them though! ^.~  
  
kberg1989- thanx! i hope u like the rest of the story!  
  
VamperFly- I LOVE YOU! you are like the coolest reviewer! UPDATE! hmm we  
know were james is going... we know who Peter likes... who is left...well  
just have to see. ^.~  
  
Noel- I KNOW! i cant believe what I've seen some ppl say!! dont worry  
bout this one tho it should be decent enough ^.~ 


	6. Lunch

A/N: hey all! ok just to let you know I luved chapter five that was fun to write. ok so im sitting here listening to my techno and im thinking "Darn james has got to be hot in pajamas." okaaay now that that is out of my system....  
  
Chapter Six  
  
~*~  
  
"Students..." Dumbledore raised his hand to calm the restless student, "As you know Halloween is one week away." This caused a round of "WOOOHOOO"s from Sirius end of the table. "Thank you Mr. Black." ("No prob Dumbledore.") "We will be holding the Head competition that night immediately following the Hogsmade visit. All those who are involved please report to the Great Hall half an hour before hand. The rest of you shall report at seven o'clock. Now if that... dig in!"  
  
"Oh Lily I can't wait to see who gets it!" Brook was restless in her seat.  
  
"Oh I can..." Lily seemed a little less enthused as the others.  
  
"Oh Lillers why aren't you excited?" Tracy was a tad more concerned than the others.  
  
"Its just a HUGE responsibility and I am not sure if i want it. I mean I don't want to sound rude or anything but on a normal basis only SEVENTH years get head boy or girl. I don't know where Dumbledore got the idea but, I'm not sure it was a good one."  
  
"Oh Lily, remember if your not ready for the job then your not ready. Dumbledore will see what you are capable of and judge you accordingly." Danni shoved a piece of toast in her mouth.  
  
"Yea, but still its a little nerve racking."  
  
"Babe you can do whatever you want. You don't need to be head." Brook was putting jam on her buiscut.  
  
~*~  
  
"James we are so screwed." Sirius brandishing a fork in his face.  
  
"Yea I have notice." He tipped the fork back down to his plate.  
  
"Well what are we going to do?"  
  
"Theres nothing he can do, Sirius." Remus intruded. "James has to be here so he will just have miss it. Heck he did for seven years whats one more?"  
  
"Remus you know if anyone can find a way its me." James smirked.  
  
"James that would be so stupid. That would kill your chances at head boy."  
  
"Hey I still have two years left at Hogwarts."  
  
~*~  
  
"Class today we will be studying the art of potion remedies." a short tubby black hair woman stood in front of the class. "You will be put in pairs by myself." (grrroooan) "and will produce a remedy for the poisoned rat I will give you. If it dies by the end of class you fail!"  
  
"Professor Dieane," a Gryffindor raised their hand, "what potion will we need to use."  
  
"That is up to you and you books. Now lets see here... Snape and... Petigrew. Black and Clausen," a slight 'bloddy hell not her again.' came from Sirius' direction, "Yes....Lupin and Croix.... Black and Liean.... Minkly and Treavor.... Potter and Evan...." she went down the list until everyone had a pair. Everyone grabbed their book and started scanning pages.  
  
"James I am warning you now I am terrible at potions."  
  
"Fair I am terrible at charms. You help me with my banishing charm and I will do the potion."  
  
"Really? Deal."  
  
"Okay first...."  
  
~*~  
  
"SIRIUS!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"The eye of newt doesn't go in until after the pickled frog!"  
  
"Oh... whoops."  
  
~*~  
  
"So what's your name again?"  
  
"Cecil.... Cecil Trevor. My friends call me Trevor."  
  
"Right, I'm Brook. Let start trying...this potion." she pointed to the book. Trevor just kept staring at her.  
  
"You know you have very pretty eyes..."  
  
"Oh God help me...this is going to be a long class."  
  
~*~  
  
"Alright Black get the cauldron heated."  
  
"Get up and do it your self."  
  
"Either you do what I say or your doing this project yourself! I am not going to let s GRIFFINDOR ruin my grade!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Remus, I have no clue what I am doing."  
  
"All you have to do is look at what Snape is doing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No I am lying..."  
  
"Oh. I knew that."  
  
"Yes 'really' he's the best one in the class just do what he does and well be fine."  
  
"Smart thinking there Remus."  
  
"I know." He smirked.  
  
~*~  
  
"Pettigrew, you are not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer let me handle this."  
  
"Um....okay."  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my gosh that class was so stressful." Remus and Danni were waiting outside for the others.  
  
"Oh I know." Tracy walked out with Sirius and Brook.  
  
"Somebody needs to hex Snape." Peter followed with Lily and James.  
  
"What did he do now?" James eyed Snape from across the hall.  
  
"He wouldn't even let me LOOK at our potion. As far as I know he could have failed me. Lord knows he could stand a couple."  
  
"Well we have Deviation next." Lily grabbed Brooks arm. "Bye." they started off for the tower.  
  
"Ok well I have Ancient Ruins with Tracy."  
  
"Yea the rest of us have Deviation to." Sirius said.  
  
"Okay well do you guy wan to meet up for lunch?"  
  
"Uh...James?" Sirius turned to James.  
  
"Er...."  
  
"I mean we could work on our potions project together."  
  
"Well...We all do need it...Okay."  
  
"Great see you guys at lunch!" ~*~  
  
"Lily what are you doing?" Brook looked at the frantic Lily. "Look I don't want James hanging around me." "Why? It seem like everyone was getting along?" "I just.don't.like it okay?" "Fine whatever." "Gosh its just everything is happening to fast okay?" "Yea fine." James and the others filed in the doorway as the class began. Lily shot a glance their way that went unnoticed. "Hey Lily dearest." Sirius called from across the room. "Hi.Sirius." "See you at lunch?" "Sirius.when do we ever see each other at lunch?" "Oh didn't you hear? Danni suggested we all do our potion project together." "What?!" Lily turned to Brook who gave her nothing short of a quizzical look. "So I will see you at lunch!" After class had ended Lily made her way to meet Tracy and Danni. They were chipper chatting as they made their way down the corridor. "Danni! What is this I hear of spending lunch with the Marauders?" "Oh yea, were all going to work on our potions project. Would you care to join us?" "JOIN YOU?! Why the bloody hell would I join you? I can barley stand James in class let alone of my own free will." "Suit yourself. Were going by the lake if you change you mind." Danni and Tracy left with their usual goodbyes and headed out to the ground. Lily made her way back to the common room. Argh! I can't stand him! He's starting to get to my friends! My friends not his! Lily muttered the password under her breath. "Pardon me dear?" the Fat Lady hadn't heard her. "I SAID FLUBERGASTER!" "Well.I never!" she swung upon reveling the common room. Lily plopped down in one of the chairs. She pulled out a book from her bag. 'That a rose by any other name would smell so sweet? Deny thy father and refuse the name.' Dear god I can't read this right now. I can't even concentrate.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey guys." Tracy smoothed over a piece of grass before sitting. "Hey. Where's Lily?" Sirius asked. "She." Danni began, "had prior engagements." "Ah.I see. So she couldn't stand being around the Marauders." Remus said sarcastically. "Basically." "Well it's her loss." Peter said. "Well I don't suppose all of us here would have gone over to well anyhow." Brook stated in a matter of fact way. "This is true." James pointed out. "No seriously if you put James and Lily in the same room in implodes!" "This is also true." "I so wish you two would grow up." Tracy said. "Seriously. You guys go head to head every time you see each other." "No we don't!" "Yes we do. I can tell you why too. You James Potter are a arrogant git." Lily strode in behind them. "Lily, I'm so glad you decided to join us." "Yes I'm very sure this will be interesting, Potter." "I am sure it will be, Evans." The others just glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. "Yes well lets get started, shall we?" Peter pulled out his potion book. As the minutes passed by (which seemed like hours) nobody could concentrate. "This is so boring!" Sirius slammed his book down. "How can Snape enjoy this?!" "Lord knows how his crazy mind works." Danni chimed in. "Well I say we study tomorrow and play today." -Tracy "Exactly what I say!"- James. "What you put off today will only haunt you tomorrow."- Lily. "But we have a week to do it."- Peter. "And tomorrow is Saturday."- Remus. "I say we do something fun!"- Brook. Followed by a round of 'aye's. "Alright." Lily gave, "What will we do?" "Hmm.Lily have you ever ridden a broom?" James smirked. "Er.no?" Lily looked unsure of the statement. ~*~ "JAMES POTTER GET ME DOWN!" Lily screamed from thirty feet in the air. Her hair whipping madly in her as she dangled from her broom. "Lily flying isn't that hard." Brook zoomed by on Sirius broom. "Ha you should talk. You're bloody amazing!" "What can I say I've been flying my whole life!" "How come you never tried out for Quidditch?" Remus called from below. "Eh.never really caught my fancy." She flicked her hand in the air. "I am so not going up there." Danni said. "Why not?" Remus asked. "I don't like heights." She backed up a little. "Oh common it will be alright." Sirius grabbed a broom and brought it over to her. "Oh no. Oh no no no!" Danni squirmed away from Sirius. Remus mounted the broom as Sirius picked her up and placed her behind him. "Hold on Danni. Show her how its done Moony. James do you think it's about time you helped Lily down?" "Sirius I am going to KILL you. Remus go back down!" Remus ignored her. "Yea she's been muttering profanities at you for like five minutes." "Nah. I think I'll wait a little longer." James grinned evilly. "JAMES POTTER! YOU ARE A-" Lily screeched at the top of her lungs. "Ok then again maybe not." James mounted his broom and went up to the wailing Lily. "James.get.me.down.NOW!" "Alright! Hold your horses." "I'm willing to hold anything right now!" "Well.I guess I will have to drag you back down." "Drag me?" "Yes steer the tip of your broom over here more." Lily jerked the broom a little hoping it would turn. At the slightest movement Lily reached down and embraced the it. "Okay that wont work. Get on my broom." "I AM NOT MOVING FROM THIS SPOT!" Lily growled as she clung to the broom. "Alright I have to get on your broom." James lifted himself behind Lily. She gave a small 'irk' as James pulled himself up. "Right then, shall we?" James put his arms around Lily and grabbed the tip of the broom still keeping his broom in his. Lily sat up a little and grabbed her hair around her neck. James started to go down when he spotted Remus. "Potter, what are you doing?" "I'm paying a visit to my dear friend Remus." "Oh no you don't! Take me down right now." "And what prey tell are you going to do about it?" James sniggered. "James Potter I will hex you into oblivion!" "And loose your ticket out of here? Oh well first I have a little errand to run." He turned back towards the ground. "Sirius why don't you take Tracy on a little joy ride." He tossed the extra broom to him. Again James headed in Remus' direction. Remus was flying above the Quidditch pitch, Danni clinging to his back. "Hey Remus! How are you two doing?" "Good." "That's what you think!" Danni screeched. "Hey guys!" Sirius and Tracy joined the mid air party. "Where's Brook?" Tracy looked around for her. "There she is!" Remus pointed over the lake. "Shall we pay her a visit?" "You know it Moony." Sirius sped away with muffled cries from Tracy. "After you Remus." "Oh no, ladies first!" he gestured ahead. "Quite the gentleman." Danni said. "Only for you my love." He laughed. James eyed Remus before heading off. Soon they were all over the lake flying in circles playing 'air tag' as Sirius so keenly dubbed it. "James I am so going to kill you!" Lily shrieked. "That goes for you to Remus!" "As for you Sirius.you are as good as dead." "How can you guys not like this!" Brook called. "I am having the time of my life!" Quietly they all admitted that this was the most fun they had since school began. "Remus lets go tag Lily!" Danni beckoned Remus to follow. "James don't look now." Brook sped past. James looked back to see Remus tailing them. "Sorry Lily, dear, we got to shake them!" James pulled into an overly dramatic dive. Lily screamed as she grabbed James' for arms to steady herself. Remus followed as Danni's grip tightened around his waist and squealed into his robes. "Tag!" Danni reached out far enough to touch Lily's robes. "JAMES!" James looked over to see Peter waving madly. "Oh shoot we forgot about Peter!" everyone ,slowly on the girls demands, landed on the ground. "Where in the BLOODY HELL have you been!" Peter scolded. "We just had a bit of fun." Sirius replied. "Don't be sore at us Peter." Danni dismounted. "We didn't mean to leave you out." Lily pleaded. "Tell you what Wormtail we'll make it up to you." James added. "We all will." Brook said as the others nodded. "We promise." Tracy punched Sirius who gave a little whine. "Oh well thanks guys." Peter gave a little shocked look. "But what I was going to say is class started five minutes ago!" "Oh merde!" Lily grabbed her books and ran up to the castle. "Well were already out of class anyway." Danni casually grabbed her books in no hurry to get to class. "Peter," James said. "You don't expect us to do all of that for you, do you?" "Oh yes James. Every one of you!" he gave a small grin and they all headed to class.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: hey sup all? I had a bit of writer's block lately. This chapter was super hard to write I couldn't think at all!! Thanks for all your reviews you guys are so great!! ^-^ okay I hate saying this but I'm not to keen on Danni! She being difficult! But she is helping with the story. I am learning to love her to. Eventually shell be one of my babies! Oooh and if u all haven't guess who her luver boi is yet.GET WITH IT! J/p okay so see yea in chapter seven! 


End file.
